Comforter and Protector
by Purpledragon123
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. It's basically a slow fanfic. I'm horrible with summaries, so read to find out what it's about. :-) I don't own Transformers/Beast wars. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is my first fanfic. I welcome any reviews as long as they're not horrible. Thank you in advance for reviewing. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I don't own Transformers Prime that credit goes to Hasbro. I also don't own any characters except mine. "** Bumblebee speaking", 'thinking', dreaming _or flashbacks._ **I'll get out of your metal lol :-). And I'm rating this T just because I'm paranoid. It has a bit of Optimus/ Jack fluff. If it seems a bit rushed, I apologize.**

000000

Everyone in base was doing their own thing. Miko and Raf had already gone home after school because Optimus thought they should spend time with their human families. Ratchet was sitting on one of the big metal crates, cleaning his tools. Optimus was in his quarters. No one asked him what he was doing. At his house, Jack was looking in his bag to make sure he had everything for when he spent the weekend at base because his mom was at a three day conference and she didn't want him to be alone for three days. After seeing that everything was in order, he went outside, set his bag down, and lay down on the grass waiting for Arcee to come pick him up since Ratchet wanted to do a quick checkup of her systems. He was laying there enjoying the sun and the rare breeze when he heard an engine pull up. It didn't sound like Arcee's so he looked and was surprised to see Optimus' vehicle mode there. He got up and got his things, and then in his haste he banged his shin on the running board. "Ow, sorry Optimus, I guess I'm a little excited." He said sheepishly. "It is alright, Jack, how is your leg?" Jack chuckled. "Oh, heh, not the first time I've bumped it on something. My mom keeps warning me about getting too excited and rushing, but I guess I'm still working on it." Jack said casually. "Anyway, where's Arcee? I thought she was picking me up." Jack inquired as he got in. "Ratchet has ordered her to rest. She has been working herself too hard lately. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are with Miko and Rafael at their homes. So I came to pick you up. Since Ratchet was also busy." Optimus informed as he started driving down the street.

"Do you need to stop somewhere?" Optimus asked. "No …, wait yea. Can you stop by the store? I'd like to get some stuff for meals while I'm at base." Jack asked. The prime didn't answer but he pulled up to a store nearby. Then, to Jack's surprise, he activated his holoform. Optimus' holoform wears a white T-shirt, red and blue jacket, blue jeans that overlap his black boots, and his auto bot symbol is on the shoulders of his jacket. He has jet black hair that is faded a little grey. He is well muscled. He has the same electric blue colored eyes as his robot form. He looks to be around mid30's or early 40'sand stands at about 6" feet tall when he's standing up straight. Jack got out of the Semi cab, but when he looked, Optimus was beside him in his human form. "I wish to help you get fuel." Optimus stated. "Uh, okay let's go." Jack replied before Jack turned his head and stopped in his tracks staring at something in the distance. Optimus' eyes narrowed in confusion and concern. "Jack?" All he got was silence. Optimus looked to see what had got the teen to suddenly stop like that. All he saw were some teenagers having fun around a bonfire in the front yard of a house near the store. Optimus put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack?" He tried again, but he was met with silence again. His eyes narrowed more. He went around in front of Jack; put both hands on his shoulders and shook him gently being careful as he did. "Jackson! What is wrong?" He asked. Jack's response confused him even more. Jack jumped, and stumbled back into Optimus' alt, which was right behind him at the moment, in fear. He then shook his head and looked up at Optimus. "What?" He asked. Optimus walked up to the teen and put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "What is the matter Jack?" The prime asked in concern. "N-nothing's wrong. I just got lost in thought is all. Sorry, didn't mean to delay us." He said quietly. Optimus knew he was lying, but didn't mention it. "It is alright, Jackson." Optimus said.

After that little incident, they went into the store. They got everything and went to the counter where a boy about Jack's age or older was manning the cash register. His face lit up when he saw them. "Hey, Jack, you okay? I saw you stumble into that truck outside. I haven't seen you around much. Who's your friend? Is he your mom's boyfriend? Is he a-…?" "Jeff, Jeff breathe. You're gonna pass out if you don't take a breath. You already did once. Please don't make it be again. Jack commanded patiently. "And to answer your questions, yes, I'm fine was just clumsy. I've been working a lot lately. This is Orion Paxton. No, he's not my mom's boyfriend. He's a family friend who is visiting for a while until he gets a delivery to make for a company." Jack said gesturing to Optimus' semi-truck alt mode outside. "Oh, sorry got excited again hehe. Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Paxton. What company do you work for if I may ask?" Jeff asked out of curiosity as he rung the items up. Optimus, who until then was quietly listening, was a bit surprised to hear his old name. "It's nice to meet you as well, Jeff, but call me Orion. And I haul for anyone who will have me deliver within reason." "Ah, that's cool. Here's your stuff and I hope to see you around more Jack. We gotta hang out sometime." Jack grabbed the bags after he paid and nodded to Jeff. "Yeah, we should, but I don't know when. Maybe one weekend. I'm almost done with finals, so I should be able to hang out around then. I'll let you know. You have my number? Good. But we have to go get this stuff in the fridge. It was nice seeing you again. And I'm glad you finally got a job." Jeff nodded not really paying attention because he was helping a customer, but he waved to them when they left.

Optimus followed close behind Jack. When they got to the truck they both put the groceries in the cab. Then they got in. Optimus kept up appearances and didn't deactivate his holoform. "Optimus, I'm sorry if the name I picked upset you. I just didn't know you holoform's name." Jack said sheepishly rubbing his arm. Optimus looked over at the boy and saw that he was nervous. He got a little concerned when Jack kept scratching his arms. "Do not apologize, Jack, I did not have a name for my holoform because I did not take the time to look up earth names and choose one. So I should thank you, Jack. I was surprised, but not upset." Optimus admitted. "Oh, ok. That's good". They rode in silence for a while. They were almost at base when Optimus broke the silence. Jack, May I ask you something?" Jack looked at the dash since Optimus' holoform had fizzled out. "Sure, Optimus, anything." Optimus pondered how he would word it. "Did you know someone at the bonfire you were looking at earlier?" He asked in curiosity. "Oh, yea, they were some kids from school. I was just looking cause I remember back when my brothers and I were small, we would have bonfires with our dad. I was just remembering." Jack said fondly as he remembered better times when he was very young. "Mom said I shouldn't be able to remember those times because I was only two, and it is fuzzy, but I remember, and I'm glad I do."

Silence fell between them again as they neared the mesa that housed the base and its occupants. "Your creator ( **Father)** and brothers sound like good men." Optimus said after a few minutes. Jack snorted, confusing the prime. "My brothers are good men, but my dad is nowhere near good." He said before he could stop himself. "Why do you say that, Jack?" Optimus asked. "Dad left all four of us and got arrested or detained soon after I turned four." Jack said not giving details and being mindful of Optimus possibly not knowing the term 'arrested'. "I am sorry, Jackson," The prime said in a solemn tone. Then they entered the tunnel that led inside base. "Oh, it's fine Optimus. I got over it long ago. I hardly remember him anymore. Anyway, let's get these groceries put away." "Alright" was the prime's reply as they came into the main room, but instead of let Jack out and transform, Optimus continued driving down the hallway to the kitchen area, much to Ratchet's confusion until he saw the groceries.

When they were done, Optimus transformed and they walked back into the main room. The only one in the room was Ratchet. "I wondered what was taking you so long. Come on, Optimus, time for your checkup. Jack, There is a pillow and blanket in the human area courtesy of Agent Fowler." Ratchet said dragging Optimus off for his checkup. Jack nodded and went and got his stuff. He unpacked his folded clothes and put them on the table. He brought out some lotion that he strangely hid under his bag so no one would see it. He turned around and laid the sheet over the couch, put the pillow against the armrest of the couch, and set the folded blanket on the couch alongside him.

He looked at the clock. 'Hmm, 6:30pm, Will they mind if I went to the top and watched the sunset? Probably not.' With that thought, he went to the elevator. When he got to the top, he went and stood by Cliffjumper's grave, staring at it solemnly. He softly patted the rock on top. "I wish I could have met ya, pal. Arcee says we would have been good friends. I believe her. She blames herself for your death. So can you do me a favor? And reassure her somehow. Tell her it's not her fault. She needs to hear it from you. Oh! What am I doing? asking favors from the dead?" Just then a soft breeze suddenly blew in his face. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you", he murmured. Then he continued to the edge of the mesa and sat down with a foot dangling. "Well, if Cliffjumper heard me maybe he can. Okay here goes. *deep breath* Joshua, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I miss you and I love you, brother." Jack whispered to the wind, a few tears slipping down his face unbidden. He sat there until the sun went over the horizon and it got cold.

Back in the Med bay, Ratchet was almost done with Optimus. After a few minutes, Ratchet announced he was done. Optimus stood to his full height, nodded his thanks, and started to head to his quarters when he paused. "Ratchet, where is Jack?" Confused the medic came out and looked around the room. "I don't know Optimus. I think I heard the elevator earlier." Optimus' optics narrowed as he went to the ramp that went up to the top. He had just stepped out of the door when he thought he heard Jack talking to himself. He came a little closer not wanting to startle the boy. When he got closer he heard Jack say," …I'm sorry for what happened to you. I miss you and I love you, brother," and to see a few tears escape. Optimus chose that moment to make himself known. "Jack?" Jack whirled around and quickly whipped his eyes, even though the prime had already seen his tears. "O-Optimus! You startled me. How long have you been there?" Jack asked nervously. "Not long. I was wandering where you went." He said hoping to know why Jack was out here. "Oh, I was out here watching the sunset. I usually get up on the roof of the house and watch it, so I thought this would be a good place to watch it, and it was probably more so than my house." Jack answered. Optimus nodded," I liked the sunsets as well." Optimus suddenly looked to the opposite horizon and frowned. "There is a storm coming. We must get inside." He stated. So they went back inside.

Ratchet had just shut the ground bridge down for the monthly systems check. He was about to start tidying up when he saw Optimus come into the room. "Did you find him?" He asked not noticing Jack beside the prime. Optimus went to respond but was cut off by Jack. "Yep! I'm found. Glad to see you care. Don't worry, I won't tell you anyone." Jack said jokingly with a laugh, whispering the last part. Ratchet huffed as Jack continued on to his makeshift bed. Optimus smiled and put a hand on the medic's shoulder making him look up. "Do not worry, old friend. There is no shame in showing you care." And with that Optimus went over to a metal crate and sat near the human area, grabbing a data pad to read something on as he did. Ratchet just smiled at how close Optimus was sitting to Jack. 'Hmm, He's watching over Jack, I suppose'. He continued to his quarters once he made sure everything was where it should be.

Optimus was reading on his data pad when he heard some grunting and shuffling from the human area. He looked over at the human area and almost dropped his data pad in shock at what he saw. Jack was standing with his back to him shirtless. But all over boy's back and arms were horrible burn scars. 'How did he get those horrible scars at such a young age?' He couldn't help but think. The boy was currently trying and failing to get some white cream stuff on his back burns. Optimus shook himself out of his shock and activated his holoform so he was directly behind Jack. "Do you need assistance, Jackson?" Jack jumped and dropped the lotion bottle he was trying to squeeze some out of onto his hand. Optimus, still in holoform mode, caught the lotion before it could hit the floor and make a mess. "S-sure you can if you want to. My doctor said that I have to put this on my scars to protect the skin. He said to do it before bed. I'm sorry you had to see them, though. The only people who have was my mom, and brother, Michael. I don't like showing them to others." Jack said "There is no need to apologize, Jackson. I have helped Ratchet take care of many soldiers during the war, and, as such, have seen my share of battle scars much worse than this." Optimus assured as he rubbed the lotion on the scars. Jack visibly relaxed at his words. After he was done, his holoform flickered out and went back to reading his data pad.

"Thank you" Jack said softly as he put an old T-shirt on and was in some shorts ( **not boxers).** Optimus looked up and nodded. Jack combed his hair and put the lotion away. He then proceeded to stretch and yawn. "Optimus is it alright if I turn the light off?" Jack asked suddenly. "Of course, as long as the glow from my data pad does not disturb you." Jack smiled and shook his head "no" before flipping a switch by the couch on the table for the humans to turn the lights off. Then the only light in the room was from Optimus' optics and the softly glowing data pad.

"Uh, aren't you going to sleep er recharge?" Asked Jack after a moment. Optimus looked up and his optics shown on the boy. "Not yet, Jack, I must finish reading these data pads for my reports with Agent Fowler." It wasn't a total lie, but he just wanted to watch Jack for a while to make sure he was truly alright. "Oh, did I keep you from work you were supposed to do this evening?" Optimus shook his head. "No, Jack, I was planning to do these tonight." Jack shrugged and nodded. Then went and laid down snuggling under the covers. "Goodnight, Optimus." He said half asleep. "Goodnight, Jackson," was his quiet reply. Jack then promptly fell asleep.

000 _Dream/Flashback 000_

 _There was a small boy running in fright of the man chasing him. He had many burns and scratches on his arms and legs. The man caught the boy just inside the living room and was preparing to strike him when a smaller squeakier voice cried out," STOP, daddy don't hurt him pwease." The man smirked and back handed the boy he was chasing. Then he turned to the little three year old boy that was holding the hand of his scared twin brother, Joshua, who was looking at the scene with scared brown eyes. "Oh? And what are you gonna do, Jack? You're three. What can-… oof!" He was interrupted mid question when little Jack ran up to his father and kicked him in the shin hard for a three year old._

 _His father's eyes widened, then narrowed. He turned ice blue eyes on his middle son. "You will regret that, boy!" With that he left the room to find something for a suitable punishment. Michael, who was now beside his little brothers, looked down and said, "I'll distract him. Jack, mom taught you how to call 911, right? Good, go do that. Go! Come on Jack go!" Jack suddenly stomped his foot and shouted," NO! I will not leave you to him. You call them I'll distract him. Daddy want me not you!_ _You_ _go. Take Joshua." Michael sighed heavily knowing he couldn't change his brother's mind. "Please, stay safe, Jackie. Come on Joshua." Michael said as he picked up Josh and ran to the kitchen just as Jack's dad came back. He came back with matches and an orange jug with some strange smelling stuff in it that Jack didn't know what was in it._

 _He tied Jack to a chair and gagged him. Jack struggled to get his hands free. His father then proceeded to pour the stuff all over the house. Then he went to the front door lit the match, threw it, and ran. The room went ablaze in an explosion of fire coming right at Jack and it would have burned his face if not for him turning and shielding himself with his back. He suddenly heard a whimper from beside him. He looked over and almost fell over in shock, for Joshua was there cowering and curling up in a ball crying in front of the growing flame. He struggled harder and harder. He didn't know where Michael was, but he knew he had to get to his brother before he got burned. Soon he was free and he jumped over his brother just as an explosion of fire shot out and got him deep in the arms, shoulders, and all of his back. He screamed in agony. His brother cried from pain and fear, too, but was mostly protected by Jack. He buried his head in his head in brother's chest. Jack coughed and looked up when he heard somebody calling their names. "Micheal?" He squeaked. Micheal who had been trying to get to them from the kitchen finally found a pathway through the fire._

 _He went over to his brothers and helped Jack to his feet while picking up a crying Joshua. Micheal grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him along with him as best he could to the garage, which he knew was open for mom when she got home. Jack was whimpering and crying almost as much as Joshua was all the way outside. When they got outside, they collapsed in the grass coughing while paramedics surrounded them and assessed their injuries. The last thing Jack felt and saw before he blacked out was his mom's worried face above, Micheal's hand in his, a paramedic putting something over his nose and mouth, and Joshua passed out from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. He woke up a week later with his mom leaned over his hospital bed sleeping fitfully and Micheal on the bed hugging him. "You're awake! I thought you wouldn't make it, but mom said you were strong and she was right." Yes, I was right." June said hugging her sons close then continued, "I have to tell you something boys, and you're not gonna like it." Okay, mommy" they both said at the same time. "You're b-brother, J-Joshua, didn't make it. The doctors don't know what happened. His burns were minor b-but he got very sick and there was nothing they could do except make him comfortable. I'm so sorry, my sons." She said her voice breaking and cracking the whole time she talked. "No….Joshie can't be gone." Jack said with tears running down his little face. His mother merely nodded crying unable to speak. "NOO! It's my fault! I didn't protect him!" He wailed over and over again. Micheal buried his head in his mother's shoulder crying. Jack couldn't calm down. Not even June could soothe him. So she called the doctor in to sedate him, so he'd rest. Jack started feeling the effects almost immediately. He fell asleep to his mother's soothing words._

 _000 End of dream/Flashback 000_

"AH", Jack shot up panting and looking around frantically. He sighed in relief; he was still in the base. He looked around slowly. The clock on the wall said 5:30am, and he knew he wasn't getting back to sleep after that dream, 'no memory' he corrected himself. He looked around again and saw that Optimus was gone, but he was confused because the lights were on and dim. He slowly got up from the couch. He noticed he was covered in cold sweat. So he grabbed some clean clothes minus his long sleeve shirt because it was warm in base. And as far as he knew Miko and Raf weren't supposed to come today, even though it was Saturday. He started towards a bathroom when a pede about stepped on him, so he jumped out of the way dropping his clothes as he did. "Whoa, watch it, Ratchet, human walking here." Jack said half joking , half-serious. "Oh! Jack! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?!" Ratchet said startled, frantic and in medic mode all rolled into one," You don't have any cuts or bruises do you? Are you hurt?" He continued. "It's ok. I'm fine, Ratchet, really. The only damage is my clothes on the floor, but that's no biggie. Really, I mean it." He said when he saw Ratchet was going to ask questions again. Ratchet sighed in relief. "What are doing up anyway, I thought human younglings slept in when they don't have studies." Ratchet asked. Jack shrugged, "Bad dream. And I usually wake up early. Not this early, but maybe an hour from now, so I might as well get up now. I'm just gonna go change into my day clothes." He said as he turned to leave, but Ratchet's voice stopped him. "Where did those scars, Jack?" Ratchet asked curiously. Jack stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Jack said in a quiet, but calm voice. "Alright. Uh, Jack, maybe you shouldn't tell Optimus about that back there. I'm not sure how he'd take it. "I won't Ratchet, but I don't think Optimus would be mad at you unless you did real damage. And I dougt it even then. At least not mad, but scolding, maybe. But, just the same, I still won't tell him." Jack said reassuringly. "Thank you, Jack". Ratchet said turning to go on his way. "No problem, Ratchet." Ratchet smiled as he went back to work.

"Ok, I'm back. What do you think of my new outfit? Mom picked it out last week just for something different to wear." Jack said as he went up the stairs. He wore a red T-shirt with no jacket, very dark blue jeans, almost black, and black boots. Ratchet turned and looked, "Yes, yes very nice". He said in his usual gruff tone again. Jack rolled his eyes and went back the couch and he played with his phone for a little while until it rang.

 **000 cliffhanger 000**

 **Not very exciting one, but it gets the job done. No I don't hate Jack. It had to be that way to fit the plot. Anyway next chapter should be up soon maybe tomorrow. Depends. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and Tuesday, but I'll try my best. See ya. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Here's Chapter 2. Sorry about the grammar and some missing words in Chapter 1. Last time, it was really late and I was sorta rushing, so I messed up a bit. I'll to do better. Anyway I don't own Transformers prime. I just own my OC's. And Idk when this is in the series, but I do know it's after Jack goes to Cybertron. But anyway Enjoy!**

 **000 Auto Bot Base 000**

Jack flipped it open and looked to see who was calling him. It was his mom. He put the phone to his ear and answered," Hey, mom." "Hey, honey, how did you sleep?" June asked as soon she heard her son's voice. "Not too good, but I'm in a new place, so that's to be expected, I think." Jack said, not wanting his mom to know he had a nightmare. "Alright, Well I'm sure you'll sleep better tonight. Oh, did you have trouble putting the lotion on your back? I know you usually have me do that. "June asked a little worried he didn't get it on. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Optimus helped me. He saw me trying to do it myself, and helped." "Oh, well, that's good. Tell him I said thank you. Oh! I have to go, Jack. But I'll try calling later today." June said surprised that Jack had let someone help him with his lotion. He hardly let her help. "Okay, bye, mom."

He hung up and sighed. That was the first time he'd lied to his mom about his nightmares. He felt bad, but he didn't like her to worry about him when she's supposed to have fun at these meetings. He went over to the railing near where Ratchet was looking at something in a microscope. 'Doesn't he ever rest?' he thought to himself. "So, what are you looking at, Ratchet?" Jack asked once he couldn't hold his curiosity in anymore. "I'm looking at some more synthetic energon, trying to make it better, especially after the last time." Ratchet replied gruffly and quietly. "Oh", was Jack's intelligent reply. He didn't know how to respond to that. "So, when do you think the others will wake up?" Jack asked. "They usually wake up around now. Now leave me be to work." Ratchet said slightly annoyed at being distracted. "Okay", Jack replied. He went back to the couch and folded the blankets and the sheets, and put them on the table with his stuff. He sat down and closed his eyes. 'I haven't had the nightmare for a while. Why did I suddenly have it? I know it's a memory, but I thought I had my nightmares under control.' He thought as he sat there waiting for Arcee to wake up so they can maybe go on a ride. 'Why couldn't I have had amnesia from the incident?' He couldn't help but wonder, like he's asked himself ever since it happened. But no, he had to remember the whole dang thing. His dad chasing Micheal, the excruciating pain of his burns, Joshua's scared eyes looking up at him. How he-…

Jack jumped and opened his eyes when he felt a small skinny digit nudge him in the side. "Jack?" Arcee called. He turned around and Arcee was standing with a concerned look on her face. "Jack, are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes. "Oh I'm sorry; I was occupying myself with my thoughts. Sometimes I like to just sit and think," He replied. She nodded her understanding. "It's fine, Jack. You want to go for a ride later after we both get some fuel?" She asked. "Sure, 'Cee just let me get an apple and then I'll come back out." She nodded and went off to get herself some energon. After they had their breakfast, they met in the main area again. "Let's go, partner." Arcee said after she transformed.

They drove through town. "Hey, 'Cee, can we stop by my house? I want to make sure everything is where it should be. This may be Jasper, but there are still robbers around." Jack asked. "Sure", she replied turning down his street. When they got there, he got off, unlocked the door and stepped in, but he wasn't prepared for the horrible memories that resurfaced when he did. Holding back tears, he quickly checked and made sure everything was where he left it. When he saw it was, he came out and locked up. He went back to Arcee. "Jack, you're trembling. Is something wrong? Should I get Ratchet?" she asked as they pulled away. "N-no I'm okay. I-it's nothing." He replied. They rode in silence after that. After a few seconds, his trembling stopped, and he relaxed, much to Arcee's relief.

When they made it to base, they were surprised to find Raf and Miko there playing a video game. Arcee transformed and walked over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were standing by the back wall chatting. Jack watched her go, suddenly nervous about them seeing his scars, but he didn't show it. He shook himself and went up the stairs. He made it to the top just as Miko exclaimed proudly that she won. "Hey, Jack. Oh! Where'd you get those cool scars?"Miko asked. Jack winced. But he was saved by his phone ringing. He looked at it and a huge smile came on his face. "I've gotta take this. Sorry Miko. I'm gonna take this in the other room." He said as he ran down the stairs and into a hallway he was unfamiliar with. As he walked he answered, "Micheal! It's so good to hear your voice after three weeks. How are you? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Jack greeted his brother. "Hey, Jackie, It's good to hear your voice too. Actually yes I did get hurt. That's why I called. You see, I fractured my leg, so they are sending me home for a couple weeks. Also mom said that you have made some friends. I was beginning to think that you were going to be antisocial forever, Jackie. Anyway I'd love to meet your friends. Are they with you now? I want to see if I can put voices to faces when I see them." Jack looked toward the main room. "Uh, sure you can meet them. I'll put you on speaker when I go back in there. I can't wait to see you again." Jack replied after a few minutes thought. "Alright, Jackie, I can't wait either. You know how I love meeting new people." Micheal said. "Yeah, sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good." Jack said smiling. "Aw, come on, Jackie. I'm not that bad. Now come on I want to meet your friends. Make sure they're good enough for my baby brother." Micheal said knowing Jack hated being called "baby brother". "Micheal, be nice". Jack chastised playfully. "I need to put you on hold, so I can gather them around." Jack then said. "Alright", was Micheal's reply. Jack pressed the hold button.

When he turned around and started walking toward the main hanger, he ran right into the armor plating of a pede and fell on his behind with a grunt, dropping his phone. He looked up,"Jeez, we have got to stop meeting like this." He said as Optimus knelt down and helped him up with two digits ( **fingers)**. "Sorry, again Optimus." He continued. "There is no need to apologize, Jackson. What were you doing?" Optimus asked. "I was heading back to the main room so I could introduce my brother to you guys via my phone. Do you want to come meet him too?" Jack replied rubbing his head where he bumped it, and showing the prime his phone. "Of course, Jackson. I was also going to the main room when I saw you." Optimus replied, standing, and turning around and deliberately walking slower for Jack to keep up, even though Jack still had to walk fast to keep up.

They made it to the main room where everyone was where Jack last saw them. Jack was about to call everyone when, to his surprise, Optimus beat him to it, "Autobots! Gather around." Everyone was confused, but did as told, even the humans. Optimus looked down at Jack and nodded slightly. Jack smiled his thanks and stepped forward. "I want you all to meet my brother, Micheal, is that okay?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded until Miko exclaimed," Wait! You have a brother?! Why have you never mentioned him?" Miko asked in mock annoyance. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to his phone while responding," No particular reason." Then he pressed speaker after taking the call off of hold. "I swear Jackie if you don't answer me soon and turn this inferno hold music off, you're gonna get it when I get home." Micheal was saying into the phone not realizing the music was off. "Uh, Micheal the music has stopped and you have an audience." Jack stated barely containing himself from snickering like Miko was. "Oh, well, hello all. You couldn't have given me a warning. Anyway, Jackie, introduce your friends to me." Micheal said good naturedly. Jack sighed. "Micheal, this is Miko, She a foreign exange student from Japan." Jack said deciding to introduce the humans first. "Hey there, Miko, it's nice to meet you." Bulkhead put up three digits and mouthed a countdown then pointed down at Miko, who just then spoke in good Miko fashion. "Hey, Mike, What do you do for a living? Where are you now? Were you born in Jasper? Did you live in the same house that Jack does? When can we see you for a visit? Do you like heavy metal? I bet you like monster trucks. Can you-…?" Miko asked these questions in the span of a half a minute. "Miko," Bulkhead said stopping her. And, to everyone's surprise, Micheal answered all her questions. "I'm in the military. I'm a soldier before you ask. I can't tell you where I am. It's classified. No, when I was born we were not in Jasper. But Jackie here was. Yes for a while I lived in that house. Actually I'm coming for a visit sometime in the few days, because I have fractured my leg, so they are sending me home for a few weeks. No, I don't like heavy metal, but I do like heavy rock ( **Don't know if that's a real thing just made it up** ). I could go to a truck rally sometime. It's not my favorite though." Micheal said not missing a beat. "Awesome, Mike we're gonna get along just fine." Miko said excitedly. "That's what I'm afraid of," Jack murmured to himself smirking. Miko socked him on his upper arm. "Ow, hey, I need that arm." Jack exclaimed jokingly inciting a laugh from the other end. Although it did sting when someone hits him there or if he bumps his burns on something hard, but he hid it well.

Jack then turned to Raf, who was nervously standing near Jack. "Micheal, This is Raf. He's our resident kid genius." Jack said with an encouraging smile to Raf. Raf smiled shyly. "Hi, I-it's nice to meet you." Raf said quietly. "Hello, Raf, you too. There's no need to be nervous. I love people. And you never stop learning all through life, keep up the good work." Micheal said kindly. Raf blushed at the praise, and nodded to Jack, who turned to Bumblebee."Micheal, this is Bryan, but we just call him Bumblebee or Bee because of the striped clothes he likes to wear. He's mute, but he can sign." Jack introduced using 'Bee's holoform's name. "Well, then it's a good thing I can sign. So we can speak when I see you. It's nice to meet you, 'Bee." Micheal said happily. 'Bee's optics were beaming at the idea of someone else understanding him to an extent. Ratchet put a servo on the scout's shoulder smiling slightly. 'Bee nodded to the medic. Jack smiled then turned to Arcee as she knelt down. "Micheal, This is Sadie. She comes by and visits the house a lot. And I love her motorcycle." Jack said winking at Arcee. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sadie. But word of advice, don't let Jack steal your bike. He's always been obsessed with motorcycles. Isn't that right Jackie?" Micheal said playfully. "I am not! I just like motorcycles." Jack protested. Arcee smirked. "It was nice meeting you, too. And I won't let him." She said smiling at Jack. Jack huffed, but turned to Bulkhead. "Micheal this is Bruce. He's Miko's best friend. They go to monster truck rallies together. You two have something in common too." Jack said smirking. "Oh? And that would be?" Micheal asked curiously. Jack smirked," Bruce has a friend that has the same name as me. And he calls him Jackie too." Jack didn't know why he was telling Micheal this, but Bulkhead seemed okay with it. "It's nice to meet you, Bruce. I'd have to meet your Jackie and see what he's like." Micheal said and you could hear the smile in his voice. "Oh. I think you'll get along great. You even remind me of him. He's currently traveling around the world and we lost touch, so I don't know where he is right now." Bulkhead said slightly sad. Micheal must have noticed because he said," Chin up soldier, I'm sure you'll see him soon." Bulkhead smiled at his wording, because he was a soldier. "Thank you". Bulkhead said simply. Jack smiled and turned to the last two to be introduced. He turned to Ratchet first. "This is Dr. Richard; he used to be a field medic in the army." Jack said looking up at Ratchet hoping it was okay to make up a holoform name. Ratchet nodded slightly. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Doc". Ratchet glared at the phone," You too, but please don't call me doc," he said calmly, but there was an edge to his voice. Jack face palmed because he knew what was coming. The others looked at him strangely. He just held up three fingers and did what Bulkhead did earlier. "Whatever you say, sunshine." Micheal said and chuckled. Ratchet put his hands in the air walking away muttering about having a human Wheeljack. The others minus Optimus chuckled at his reaction. Bulkhead nodded and said," Hehe, Yep you are just like Jackie."

Micheal laughed and said," Oo, now I really want to meet him. It was nice to meet you doc." There was a pause and then," Oh! I'm gonna go ask for a few more minutes to talk to Jackie here and I believe there's one more friend to be introduced. Thank you everybody for being so kind. I'll call back in a few minutes. Oh. Can I meet this friend in private with Jackie here? " Micheal asked, much to Jack's confusion. And with that Micheal hung up. Jack looked up at the others,"Sorry, he can be abrupt on the phone sometimes. Thanks for your time." Everyone shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing previously except Optimus.

Jack looked up at Optimus," So do you mind waiting a few minutes with me?" Jack asked starting to turn toward the hallway. "No, I don't mind, but do you know why he wishes to speak to us in private?" Optimus asked following the teen. "No, I don't know why. I don't even know how he knew there was someone else to introduce. Maybe mom told him how many friends I've made. I don't know, but we could ask him. He's an open book. That means you can ask him anything and he'll be open and honest with you." Jack said when he saw Optimus' confused look. Just then the phone rang again. Jack quickly answered and put it on speaker. "Hey, Mickie." Jack said surprising himself when he used his nickname for Micheal in front of Optimus. "Hey, Jackie. Wow, I haven't heard that name in a while. Anyway, My commander was either in a nice mood or took pity on my leg,because he gave me about ten minutes when I asked for three, but probably the former. He doesn't take pity on us. Anyway, is your friend there?" Micheal asked. "Yeah, he's here. Micheal, this is Orion Paxton. He's a truck driver in town. He's been checking on me since mom went to the conference."Jack said as he repeated mostly what he said to Jeff at the store. Optimus knelt down. "He is? Oh sweet! I'd love to take a look at your rig. It's nice to meet you, Orion. What kind of truck is it?" Micheal asked. "Now look who's obsessed." Jack said smirking. "Aw, Shuddup". Micheal mock pouted. "It is nice to meet you as well, Micheal. My truck is a Peter built. I look forward to meeting you in person." Optimus said ignoring their little banter. Jack sighed in relief. He didn't think Optimus would be okay with his team leaving one day just to meet his brother. "Well, I look forward to meeting you, too. I would like to talk to you privately, Orion. If that's alright?" Micheal asked. "Of course", Optimus replied while activating his holoform and taking the offered phone, then turning off the speaker as Jack walked a few paces away to give him some space. He waited patiently for Micheal to talk. "I would like to thank you, Orion, for looking out for Jackie there when mom and I can't be at the moment. Jack needs a father figure right now at this point in time. Teenage years are hard to go through. Especially with _Vince_ around., if he's still the school bully. He's always picked and bullied Jack. I don't know why. He shouldn't be jealous, he has way more friends and things then Jackie. And I'm rambling. I'm sorry, I do that when I get emotional." Micheal said quietly. "I was lucky for my first job; I had a father-like figure as my boss. He died not long after. But he was a wise old man." Optimus listened intently to Micheal. "I am sorry for your loss. And you're welcome. Jackson is close to me. I can not explain it." Optimus said softly. "Oh, don't be. He lived a full life, had a wife, some kids and grand kids. He was your normal everyday grandpa everyone would go to for advice. He was just easy to talk to. And don't be surprised if Jack tries to push you away. He's not very trusting of really, others, but mostly adult male figures." Micheal said sadly. "May I ask why?" Optimus wondered glancing at said teen that was turned the other way leaning on the wall with his eyes closed seemingly relaxed. "Our dad. It's not my place to tell you what happened to him. But Jack will tell you when he's ready. Just be patient." Micheal said. Optimus who was a tad disappointed, nodded and said,"I understand." "I wish I could tell you. I could tell you a little, but not on an open phone line, I'll talk to you a little about it privately when we meet, or a little after since I'll be there for two weeks if that's okay. Well, let's get Jackie back. We've kept him waiting long enough. It was nice talking with you Orion. Oh. And before I forget, Tell Special Agent Fowler that Sgt. Micheal Darby says hi." Optimus eyes widened. He then replied," Yes that's fine. I will." He decided not to mention it yet, though. He put a hand over the speaker and called Jack over. Jack walked over and took the offered phone. Optimus deactivated his holoform. He then knelt down and said," Jack, I'm going into the inside the house to talk to Dr. Richard, You talk as long as you like." Optimus said in case Micheal could hear him, before getting up and walking off.

Jack put the phone to his ear. "I'm back." He said simply."Did you have the nightmare again?" Micheal asked. "Yea, I had one last night. But it's no big deal. Anyway, I have to go get the house cleaned up for you. Call me when you know when you're coming." Jack said. "Alright, Jackie, I have to go too. I went over my given time. I'll call you tomorrow. I get my schedule tomorrow. Bye, Love ya, bro." Micheal said. Jack smiled," Bye. Love you too… Mickie." He said. He hung up. He leaned on the wall behind closing his eyes "Why must you keep haunting me?" Jack whispered to the empty hallway. 'Just what I thought, nothing'. He took a deep breath went to the main room.

Arcee walked up to him when she saw him. "I'm going on recon, okay? Can you stay out of trouble for that long?" She asked smirking. "Yes, 'Cee, go knock some 'Cons into scrap if you see them." Jack said smiling. She smiled back and chuckled," anything for you, partner." She said walking to the groundbridge with Bumblebee. They went through. After the groundbridge closed, Jack went over to one of the smaller crates by the wall and climbed up on it. He went close to Optimus who was sitting on a bigger one nearby. "Hey, Optimus, can we go to my house tomorrow? I have to get the house cleaned for Micheal's visit and for mom." He asked and explained. Optimus was inwardly pleased that Jack had asked him, but he kept his blank expression on. "Of course, but would it not make sense for you to ask Arcee about that first?" He replied. Jack looked down a little and scratched the back of his head. "I just thought you would like to get out and do something other than fight, do reports, and get checkups all day, that's all. A life without some relaxation is really dull. Arcee would understand." He said almost sheepishly. Optimus' optic ridges rose in surprise at how thoughtful the boy was being of him. "Alright, Jackson, I'll go with you to help clean your house. I may be able to learn about your world's cleaning habits...Thank you for being so thoughtful of me." He finally replied giving the teen a small smile. Jack looked up and said,"You're welcome. I just know how hard fighting is, and how boring reports are although my fighting and reports are different than yours. And I know I hate going to the doctor's office. No offence to Ratchet of course. Well, I'm gonna go lay down here, and wait for Arcee to come back." Jack said while going a few paces away and laying down. "Alright, Jack, I'll wake you when she comes back." Optimus said. Jack only nodded half asleep. Optimus went back to the datapad he was working on while secretly glancing at the boy every once in a while. Jack finally let himself fully relax and sleep take him.

000 **End of Chapter 2 000**

 **There it is, folks. That was Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. This one has fewer issues than the first one, I believe. I will continue this soon. Maybe even in the next few hours. I'm not sure. Chapter 3 is going to be a short thing where Jack is teaching Optimus how to clean. It's not totally relevant to the story but it could be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Here it is. This is not what I had planned, but it still works, I believe. Enjoy!**

000000

A few hours later, Optimus was still sitting on the crate near the wall, finishing up on the datapad when the groundbridge opened. He looked up just as Bumblebee came in supporting a weak injured Arcee. Optimus quickly set the datapad down and went over to med bay to see what happened. "Bumblebee, what happened?" He asked once he got close enough. "We were scouting when Starscream came out of nowhere and attacked with his vehicons. You should have seen Arcee fight. Then she got distracted. I tried to stop him, but before I could get to her, he slashed her with his talons. I am sorry, Optimus. I failed her and you." Bumblebee beeped the last part shamefully. "It is not your fault, Bumblebee. And you have not failed me or Arcee. And were she awake, I am certain she would say the same." Bumblebee just nodded as Ratchet came out of med bay. "I am certain she will live. Her wounds are bad, but they are not fatal. They'll heal, but she will be in a great deal of pain, because it was such a deep wound, but the damage I'm concerned over is not her mesh. She took a rather nasty blow to the helm and is in emergency stasis lock. I don't know when she'll wake. Most likely in the next week or so. I did all I could. Now, Come, Bumblebee, let me assess your injuries as well." With that Ratchet dragged a pouting 'Bee after him.

Optimus went back to the crate he was previously sitting on. He looked at the still sleeping teen near him. He decided to let him sleep for a few minutes while he finished his datapad. But as he got back to work on it, he heard a whimpering sound and shuffling coming from the crate near him. He looked over and saw Jack rolling around on the crate, murmuring and whimpering in his sleep. He was also coming dangerously close to the edge of the crate. Optimus knew the crate wasn't that big, but it would hurt Jack if he fell off it. So he reacted on instinct just as Jack rolled off the cube, he put his servo palm up at the end of it and caught him. Before he could put the boy back on the crate, Jack suddenly shot upright almost falling out of the prime's servo if it wasn't for grabbing Optimus' thumb digit.

The boy looked around frantically while slowly letting go of the digit he was gripping. He looked where he was sitting and looked up into the optics of the prime. "I-I'm sorry again Optimus. It seems all I do is apologize to you. But, uh, what happened?" Jack said confused as his heart rate slowed to its normal rate. Optimus looked down at the boy,"It is alright. You were falling off the crate. And I caught you." He said simply. "Oh. Is Arcee back yet?" Jack asked changing the subject. Optimus nodded getting up holding the boy and heading to med bay. "Why are we goin-…? Is she hurt?" At Optimus' nod Jack stood up on Optimus' servo with a worried look on his face. "Ratchet assures that she will be fine. But he does not know when she will wake." Optimus said as he stepped into med bay.

When they walked in, Arcee lay on her bandaged back. Ratchet had moved on from her and was now working on Bumblebee. He looked up and noticed Jack in the prime's servo. He saw the worried look on the boy's face. "She will be fine Jack. She just needs lots of rest and no strenuous activity, and then she'll be back in action again before you know it." Ratchet said in a surprisingly gentle and reassuring tone. Jack closed his eyes and slowly sighed. 'That what the doctors all said about Joshua, mom tells me. No, stop that! This is not Joshua, this is Arcee. She's strong. She'll make it.' He opened his eyes and nodded to the medic. Optimus then walked over to a tool tray that was near Arcee and at eye level with her for the human, and gently put him down on the on the tray. "I will be in the main room if you need me, Jackson." He said as he started towards the door. "Thanks", was the quiet reply. Optimus took one last look at Jack. Said boy had sat, pulled his knees to his chest hugging them, with his chin resting on his arms and was staring at Arcee's unconscious form. Optimus closed his eyes, shook his head and left. He didn't know what, but there was something other than Arcee bothering Jack. The prime wouldn't say it out loud at the moment, but he was deeply concerned for the teen.

Back with Jack, he was in the same position unmoving even when Bumblebee put a digit on his shoulder reassuringly. Not that he meant to ignore 'Bee, but he didn't feel his digit until he saw it leave. His burned skin was weird that way. He continued to stare at Arcee. He couldn't look away. It was almost like with Micheal again after his first mission when he first became a soldier. He had taken a bullet for one of his fellow soldier years ago. Jack was very young at the time and didn't fully understand war. But this reminded him of that time and of how scared he was. Sometimes silent tears would run down his face that he quickly whipped them away.

After a while, Ratchet came over. He hesitated, but he put a digit on the boys shoulder. Jack flinched slightly when he saw Ratchet's digit coming toward him, then relaxed. "Jack, you should rest. There's nothing you can do here. I'll alert you if there's any change." Jack nodded sadly. He then swung over the edge of the table over the berth, landed and walked up to the side of Arcee's relaxed faceplate. He reached out and stroked it gently. "I'll be in the other room. Hang in there, partner." He backed away and turned climbing down from the berth that thankfully wasn't too far from the ground. He then walked out. Ratchet who watched all this smiled slightly and chuckled," Arcee, you have a true friend there. I hope you know that." He murmured going back to work.

When Jack came out, he was almost balled over by a hug from Raf. He hugged back albeit weakly. Jack looked down at the boy after the hug finished. "She'll be okay, Jack. She's strong." Raf said reassuringly. Jack nodded and put on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes, She is. Thanks Raf." Jack said. Then they went all the way back in the main room where Optimus and Bumblebee were talking quietly. 'Bee looked sad and Optimus had his blank expression on, but you could see concern, sadness, and assurance in his optics if you looked hard enough.

When 'Bee saw Jack his door wings drooped more and he looked down. Jack walked up to him and put a hand on his lower leg while Raf did the same with the other leg. "It wasn't your fault, Bee. These things happen. It's a war. Others are going to get hurt. It's just the way it is. But hear me when I say it was not your fault, I promise. Tell you what, when you meet Micheal, ask him what he thought in this situation. He's a soldier and fighter too, you know. Yea, he doesn't know of your war, but he's been fighting in one since I was nine. So don't worry about it." Jack said smiling up at 'Bee. Bee knelt down and started beeping while Raf translated. "He says he will ask him, that he needed to hear it from you." Jack smiled up at the scout and nodded. Then Jack started off to make the couch up before the sun went down so he could go watch it." After Optimus walked off to finally finish his work, Bee transformed for Raf. When the boy got in, Bee murmured quietly to him," He almost sounded like Optimus there for a moment".  Raf laughed. "Yeah he did." Raf replied as they drove out.

Jack waved as they left, then he went to bathroom to get changed. He put on some sweat pants, but left his shirt off for now. He came of the bathroom, walked out into the main room and froze. Ratchet was working on the computers, so he quickly put his shirt on. Optimus was nowhere in sight. Jack frowned and looked at the clock. It was sunset time, but he was too tired to watch the sunset today. So he dimmed the lights a little, but not too much so Ratchet could still work. He then laid down and snuggled in the blankets. "You know you really shouldn't work yourself so hard. I mean we need you as much you need us. And I mean as a friend not just a medic. I don't want you getting sick from exhaustion." Jack said half asleep. When he got no reply, he assumed Ratchet didn't hear him, so he shrugged and let sleep take him. Ratchet looked over at the teen about to reply when he saw him already asleep and replied quietly with a smile," I'll keep that in mind, goodnight, Jack."

Optimus walked in and saw Jack already asleep. He saw that the lotion was still where he had put it last night. His optics narrowed and he activated his holoform, which he had been doing a lot lately, and went up the stairs. He grabbed the tube and stalked quietly up to the sleeping Jack. He didn't want to disturb Jack, but he wanted to do what Jack's medic had told the teen to do before bed. "Optimus? What are you doing?" Ratchet asked quietly coming back into the room from checking on Arcee. "I am helping Jack with his scars." He said simply setting the still sleeping boy upright. Ratchet's holoform appeared beside Optimus. He stood at Optimus' chest in human form and in bipedal mode. He helped Optimus by holding the boy while the prime removed his shirt. "By the allspark…. "Ratchet said shocked when he saw the horrible scars. "That was my reaction as well, old friend." Optimus said as started to rub the lotion over the scars. Ratchet scanned the scars and the skin underneath almost involuntarily. When Optimus was done,he put the shirt back on the boy, and placed the teen back down in a laying position. He was about to leave when Jack's eyes fluttered open blearily. "Optimus?" Jack asked. "I am here, Jackson." Optimus said pausing to kneel by the couch to be close to Jack. Jack smiled. "Thanks for being there. It means a lot." He said not really knowing what he was saying. Then Jack fell back into oblivion.

Optimus went back to bipedal form as did Ratchet. "What did you find in your scan, Ratchet?" He suddenly asked startling the medic out of his thoughts. "Well, the burns themselves are healed fine. Although there are some places that are more sensitive than others. Like his shoulder, upper arms and upper back. Everywhere else he can feel fine, mostly. From what I see, the sensitive areas are mostly numb, and he can feel it if someone touches the sensitive areas, but barely. His skin is made more numb in those areas due to how deeply the nerves are damaged. It must have stung when Miko hit him in the shoulder earlier when we spoke to Micheal." Ratchet informed quietly on the other side of the room as Jack. Optimus nodded, glancing over at the sleeping teen. "I agree, old friend, he is stronger than we realize." Optimus said. He suddenly looked down, then into the medic's eyes. "It is best we keep this between us, old friend. I did not intend for you to see his scars. He became uncomfortable when I saw them. I believe he does not want the others to know." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded,"Understood. I wouldn't dream of telling others of his scars. As the humans would call it, 'patient/ doctor confidentiality', I believe." Optimus smiled slightly, and then went to his quarters. Ratchet went to his quarters as well.

000000 **Next day 000000**

Jack awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached for it, but he turned too far and fell off the couch with an "oof". He then angrily grabbed his phone and all but slammed it to his ear, "what?!" "Well, didn't we wake up on the wrong side the bed this morning, Jackie?" Micheal's voice said over the other end. "*Sigh* sorry. I was just mad because I fell off the couch. Hold on let me get up. *Grunt* Ow… that's gonna leave a bruise later. Okay, I'm up. So did you get your schedule?" Jack asked rotating his shoulder to make sure it wasn't hurt. When he knew it wasn't he sat down. "Yeah, get this. I get home around the same time as mom does. We're gonna meet at the airport. Isn't that great Jackie? Oh! I haven't seen you in so long. And Oh! I get to meet your friends. Where is Agent Fowler?" Micheal asked suddenly. "Uh, oh you mean Mr. Bill. He's coming for a visit later." Jack answered playing dumb and hating it. He had never lied so much to his brother before in his life. "Oh, well tell him Micheal Darby is coming for a visit. He'll love that." "Mickie, what did you do?" Jack asked with his best "mom voice. "What?! I didn't do anything. He came here to the base and some of us more fun soldiers were trying giving him a hard, joking with him, you know like we do all the agents that come here. You know. They usually pay us no mind. But he did. He went into what we've dubbed 'berserker mode'. He broke my nose and slapped me hard, and then called me a baby for whimpering a few weeks ago. But I deserved it. I really shouldn't have messed with him. Man, that guy's got a temper to be reckoned with, let me tell you. Just don't get him mad, Jackie." Jack couldn't answer. He was torn between being angry at Fowler for hurting his brother for a stupid comment or busting out laughing that his brother finally got taught something about messing with people. He leaned toward angry because that kind of reaction from Fowler was way too close to how his father treated them. He shook the anger away for now. "Jackie?" Micheal asked to get his attention. "Yeah, I'm here. I won't mess with Fowler got it. I'll see you in a few days. I have to go clean the house. Love you, Mickie." He said hastily with a sigh before hanging up not waiting for his brother time to respond.

He knew it was rude, but he didn't care. He was too busy on his way to the med bay to be with Arcee until Fowler was gone. He went that way after he changed into his usual attire. He climbed up on the berth since the table tray was far to sleek to climb it. He went over to her helm and sat stroking her faceplate cheek. "Hey, partner. How are you? I'm pretty mad at the moment. And I'm not even sure who I'm mad at more, Fowler or Micheal. *sigh* Never mind. You should rest. And I shouldn't be in here hiding like a little kid who stole a cookie. Doesn't matter if I'm mad. I shouldn't act on it like my dad did. You probably wouldn't understand. Your fath- creator was probably a caring mech. You were lucky I guess. *deep sigh* Well I have to go. Rest well, be strong." With that said he climbed down and left.

Optimus was in the room talking to Agent Fowler when Jack walked in. Jack quickly went over to and up the stairs to the human area hoping they didn't notice him. Unfortunately, luck's never been on his side much. "Jack", Agent Fowler called. Jack put on a casual fake smile and turned around. He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded his head to let him that he was listening. "Come here please." Jack walked slowly up to Fowler. Fowler put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder mistaking is silence for nervousness. Jack flinched away unconsciously from the touch, much to Fowler's confusion. He put his hand back at his side again. "Now, I hear your brother will be coming to your house for a couple of weeks. Which brother is coming for a visit?" Fowler asked curiously and warily? Jack mumbled an answer, but neither man nor mech heard him. "Come again, son". Fowler said. Jack tensed ever so slightly at the word "son", but forced himself to relax his shoulders and look up at the agent, his eyes wide. "What do you mean, I only have one brother." 'I'm sorry Joshua, Couldn't mention you.' Jack thought. "Well there is a Jacob Darby here and he's a good bit older than you." Fowler said looking at his chart. Jack's eyes suddenly widened in realization and then narrowed angrily, but he held it back just enough to give Fowler his answer. "Micheal Darby, my true brother, is the one coming for a visit." With that answered, he started to storm off when he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Micheal said to tell you hi from him. And he said thank you for the life lesson and the broken nose." Sure Micheal never said the second part, but Jack was mad and wanted to make the agent feel bad for damaging his brother's face any more than it was. "Now, if that's all, Agent Fowler, I have to go get changed to clean my house." The agent nodded confused by Jack's sudden anger; though he was pretty sure it wasn't him the kid was angry at.

Optimus knew the boy wasn't going to change when he went into the med bay. 'Probably to speak to Arcee.' The prime mused as he turned back to the agent who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Agent Fowler?" He asked successfully bring the agent out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh what were we talking about?" He asked. "Micheal's visit." Optimus said simply. "Ah yes, the disrespectful, trouble maker, that calls himself a soldier." Fowler said suddenly annoyed. He looked back up at the prime and was surprised to see a stern look on his face. "Agent Fowler, you would do well not to insult Micheal when Jack could hear you. I believe he is very protective of his family, as he should be. And furthermore, I do not think it wise to harm Micheal again; no matter what he might have done to make you angry. Jack will undoubtedly do something rash if you do." Optimus chastised in a calm voice but with a stern undertone. "Your opinion is noted, Prime. I will watch what I say around the kid." Agent Fowler said not really fazed by Optimus' stern tone. "I have to go, Prime. I'll see you later this week." Fowler said as the elevator closed.

Ratchet then came out of the med bay closing the door behind him. "What's with Jack? He came in and paced for a good three minutes before I stopped him. He gave me a very angry look and stormed off to the back of med bay. I haven't been able to get him to come out of the corner he went in. He just ignores me. Even when I talked about Arcee's health progress, which is good so far." He said as he walked up to Optimus slightly ranting, but not in annoyance, but rather in concern and confusion. Optimus looked at the medic for a few minutes before speaking. "I am afraid Agent Fowler may have said something that upset Jack." After a few moments of silence. Ratchet composed himself and asked," May I ask what happened?" And Optimus explained the whole conversation with the medic. "Then he is acting quite strange." Ratchet said with a thoughtful look on. "Agreed, old friend." With that Optimus nodded and went to med bay. He stepped in just as Jack was climbing down from the berth. Optimus stood there a moment. Jack stayed where he was standing there with his head bowed eyes shut tight and fist clenched painfully at his side. "Micheal didn't need a broken nose for just a stupid comment. I mean sure, he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes, but he's always been that way. Fowler could've done that a lot different ways. He could've given him and earful of cuss words. He could've banned him from something he liked to do. He could've pulled him by the ear and put in a corner humiliating him. But he _hit_ him and broke his nose probably to look like that forever thanks to Fowler's strong right hook. As if his face wasn't damaged enough, he had to go break my brother's nose." Jack said not know why he told the prime this. "Jack, Agent Fowler often does things he regrets later because of his rash personality when he feels insulted." Optimus said calmly sitting on an empty berth. "Yeah?! Well he sure didn't regret it when he called my brother a, and I quote, disrespectful, trouble maker! Sure sometimes he's a trouble maker, but he's a very good soldier, and anything but disrespectful. I'm probably over reacting and I apologize sincerely for that, but I do _not_ like hearing my brother insulted especially behind his back. I grew up with that scrap from the kids at school when I didn't cover my arm scars and after I did. I know how much that _hurts_. And so does Micheal because he can't hide his scars." Jack continued, pacing back and forth as he did. Optimus listened patiently as the teen ranted knowing he needed to get his anger out. Jack suddenly stopped and bowed his head. "Did I tell you that before? Micheal's burn scars are on one side of his face. At first it was just his cheek, but he saved somebody out of a burning building and got burned. He's blind in his left eye now. Now half his face is scarred, not as deeply as my shoulders and back, but it's noticeable. It gives him an intimidating look. I-I just wish Fowler could have just went all in his face and yelled instead and hitting him. His face is scarred enough." Jack said his voice solemn.

Optimus put his servo on the floor in front of Jack with the palm up. Jack quickly climbed up. He brought the teen to optic level. "Jackson, We cannot control others' actions nor can we change the past. All we are able to do is forgive and move on." Jack hung his head. "I overreacted. I'm sorry. I really am. And I didn't mean to get so angry over just something that happened in the past." "Jack, do not apologize. You had a right to be angry at Agent Fowler for his actions. And the fact that you did not act on that anger shows much strength. As I once told Arcee, wisdom can be granted, it is earned." Jack looked Optimus in the optics and smiling slightly said., "I heard what you said to Agent Fowler. Thank you for trying to tell Fowler to not insult my brother, but I know he didn't listen to you." He said both sadly, disappointedly, and gratefully. Optimus nodded putting Jack down before getting up. "I agree, Jackson. Sadly, Agent Fowler does not hear others well, only those higher in rank than him, mostly. He has yet to learn not to act rashly and listen first." Optimus said as they went out into the main hanger.

Ratchet looked at the teen. He looked almost relieved to see Jack's stress and anger levels have gone down drastically. "Jack you must go change if we are going to make it to your house to clean in time for tomorrow evening when your mom and brother come home." Optimus said. "Okay, Optimus", was the reply. "Ratchet, if Agent Fowler comes back today, do not tell him where Jack and I are unless it is of the utmost importance. I think it best if they do not see each other so soon." Optimus ordered. Ratchet's optics widened in shock," You're asking me to lie?! Optimus, You're hanging around the humans too much." "I do not like it either, Ratchet, but I believe it for the best at the moment." Ratchet exvented," I understand. But what am I supposed to tell him?" He asked. Optimus went to respond, but just then Jack came back with some faded Jeans, old shoes, he always wears for cleaning, and old T-shirt. "I'm ready", he said in a much better mood than before. Optimus turned back to Ratchet," Tell him I am out scouting for energon, and that I took Jack out with me to distract him from Arcee. Only tell him where we are really if you feel it necessary." Optimus said quietly, so Jack wouldn't hear. He then turned to Jack and they walked to the main entrance tunnel. Optimus transformed and let Jack in. "Thank you, Old friend." Optimus said over the private comme. as he drove out.

 **000000**

 **Here's chapter 3. This chapter wasn't what I meant for it to be, but it worked. Next chapter will most likely be what this chapter was going to be. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying so far. I'll update this as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey all! Wow. Two chapters in one day. Don't get used to it. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

 **000000**

"When are we meeting Micheal?" Optimus asked after a few minutes. "Oh. Soon after he's settled in the house. And mom wanted to get more groceries. I'll ask her this evening when they get home. Is it ok for me to have your comm. Number code, so I can call you and let you know when? I know I could just call the main base, but Ratchet might get busy and forget nothing against him of course. I just don't want you guys to miss meeting him before he goes back. Or him to miss out meeting you guys." Jack answered uncertainly. "I agree that Ratchet can get busy at times. Yes, you can have my comme. code. I will send you a call when we get back to base. You must know, Jack, that Ratchet may not be able to meet Micheal because he will be taking care of Arcee. I am sorry." Optimus answered, saying that part solemnly. Jack sighed and lowered his head at that. "Don't be Optimus; like I said to Bee, Others get hurt in war. It's just the way a war is. And Arcee needs a medic more than she needs to meet Micheal." Jack said in understanding. They were silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. They got out and went up to the house. "It's kind of a mess. I didn't clean it much when I left." Jack said as they went in. "Then it is good that we are here to clean it." Optimus said. Jack suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. Then he turned to Optimus," I need to know what you can do so I can teach you if it's something I know how to do. What things do you know how to clean in a human house?" Jack asked. "Hmm, I can mop, sweep and scrub." Optimus said with a thoughtful expression. "Oh! Good. You have the basics down. I was going to have you do the sweeping anyway. There's not much need for scrubbing and I'm not sure we need to mop, but we can mix the soap together and put it aside in case we need it. Ok. I'm going to take out the trash, do half of the vacuuming, and the same with the laundry. I'll teach you how to use those and let you do half because I want you to do it yourself as learning experiences. That's what mom called them when she taught me how to do this stuff. There might be some dishes that need touching up. Can you do those? Good. Alright, I think we have everything settled." Jack said feeling weird giving the prime orders, but glad to see he was willing to do as asked. "Oh! I have to straighten up the guest bedroom, which is no big deal. Just new sheets and blankets." Jack said mostly to himself. "Can you help me with those too? It makes it quicker and easier to do." At Optimus' nod, Jack turned and went to a closet just inside the kitchen. He poked his head in the closet and came back out with an arm full of cleaning supplies that he then deposited onto and around the dining room table.

Optimus went over to where he was standing. "So, what shall I do first?" Optimus asked looking for the broom and mop. He had researched about different cleaning utensils and soaps the night before so he could be prepared. "Oh, here. The broom is in the kitchen. Follow me. I don't think we need to mop. Mom mopped before she left. And she double soaped the floor, so it should still be pretty clean." Jack grabbing the broom and handing it to Optimus. "We're also going to clean out the garage as a special surprise for mom, because she has been pestering me to do it for a while. And for Arcee. I want her to come home to a clean garage for when she stays here. But we can do that after the house is finished." Jack said. "Ok, I'm gonna go start on the washing clothes and vacuuming. I'll call you when I need you. Or you come get me if you're done or confused about something. Don't be hesitant to ask. Oh when I vacuum I put headphones with music on because I don't like the sound of the vacuum. So if you need me then just come up and get my attention somehow." Jack said still feeling weird about giving Optimus orders, but not showing it. "Understood. What am I to do after I sweep?" Optimus asked. Jack got a thoughtful look on his face then his face lit up," Hmm, Oh, here's a rag. Wet it, and rub down the counters and when you're done come get me." Jack said getting his stuff together for his job. Optimus nodded.

Jack went to the laundry room, put a load in, and started it up. It sputtered a few seconds, then let out a hiss and fell silent. "Come on, work! You piece of scrap!" Jack exclaimed punching the thing. After he punched it, it started up for a second, and then died again. Jack threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "Ah! *sighs* I need to find my tools." Jack said walking toward the garage. He walked through the kitchen muttering to himself walking past the diligently sweeping Optimus, who stopped to watch the teen confused by the sudden frustration of the boy. "One of these pay checks, I'm gonna replace that piece of scrap metal mom calls a washing machine. Knowing my luck, it'll probably start working when I buy a new one." Jack was muttering as he rummaging through a closet on his way to the garage. "Jack?" But he was only ignored or not noticed by the frustrated teen. "Oh. Where is my tool box? I know it's here somewhere. Come on, come on, come on. How can i lose a box that big?" Jack said his voice muffled by a large box he had half his body buried in to look for his tool box he had gotten for Christmas a few years ago. "Aha, yes! Finally." He said as he suddenly jumped up pulling a black tool box out from under something. The box went up to his knee, but he was lifting it easily. Optimus was now very confused, but he didn't want to bother Jack so he went back his assigned task.

Jack hefted the tool box into the laundry room and opened the drawers on it for easy access. He had been into repairs and mechanics ever since he was little. He had even taken a couple electives on the subject. He'd been musing over the idea of opening his own repair service for almost anything. He could fix almost anything from vehicles to house appliances to almost anything else. It was a gift and he loved every minute of it. Raf had his computers, Miko had her guitar, and he had his mechanical expertise. His mom told him he had a metal thumb.

He grabbed a screw driver and set to work opening the washer up after taking the clothes back out. He laid on the floor and got to where he could see his tools, so he could choose them correctly. Then he set to work in his own little world, mumbling to himself as he did, sort of like Ratchet. He suddenly stopped, got up and ran to his room and grabbed something out of his dresser. Then he came back to the washing machine. He put his special gloves that help him not get electrocuted if he repairs wires, which is what he was doing now. He had made these gloves himself, because he could not find them at any store in Jasper and couldn't afford to go to another town for a pair. And he refused to use what little money his mom made for himself. He had never told anybody that he was somewhat of an inventor, except his mom. Micheal found out about it when he accidentally walked in on him making his gloves, but promised not to tell anyone. His mom says it's too dangerous. She already only lets him do repairs around the house and the car, before it was swept away by a tornado. Now he tuned up her new car when he could. All of those things might have been good, but it just wasn't enough. He would mostly do his projects in secret in hopes of not upsetting his mom.

He sighed as he started reconnecting and tightening the wires in the machine where they had, once again short-circuited and came loose. He fixed the wiring with a special tool he had also crafted for small wires and wire connections that other wire tools just wouldn't work right for, in his opinion. So he made a few of his own with their own handle to fit his hand when he held it so it wouldn't slip and mess something up as much as some other tools he had used.

He finished the wiring and came out from under it, stood up and put the clothes back in after making sure everything was secure first. He cautiously pressed the "start" button. It started smoothly. Jack smiled and let out a whoop of joy jumping up with his fists in the air. Then as if to mock him, the machine sputtered, hissed, shook, and died. "AH! That's it! I'm not one to give up easily on machinery, but I've had it with you piece of good for nothing scrap metal!" Jack said angrily, kicking and punching it. Then, by some miracle, it started up and kept running smoothly. "Huh. I guess Micheal was right. Sometimes all it needs is a good kick to get it working. Guess I should have believed him." Jack mused as he grabbed his tool box and put it on the couch for easier access if he needed to repair something else.

Optimus was in the dining room that was connected to the living room finishing wiping off the table when he saw Jack put his tool box on the couch. Jack was opening a special compartment at the bottom where he kept the tools he made himself and put his gloves and the wiring tools back. "What must I do now?" Optimus asked. "Well, now that I look, the floor doesn't need vacuuming, so we won't do that. My room is clean. We have to wait for the clothes to wash before we start the dryer. Um, we could dust around the house, and then go to the garage. "Jack said then he got an excited look on his face. "Oh! Come with me! I made something for dusting we can use. Come on." Jack suddenly said like an excited little kid, grabbing Optimus' arm and dragging him with him when the prime hesitated. Jack tended to get excited about new inventions. He just never got to show anyone outside of his brother and mother before.

Jack let go of Optimus' arm when he was sure he would follow. Jack led them into his room, looking around and rummaging through different things around the room as he did. "Go ahead and have a seat on the bed, Optimus, I don't know where exactly I put them." Jack said pausing in his searching; knowing Optimus didn't need to sit. He was just being polite like his mom taught him. Optimus, by this point had mixed feelings about Jack's sudden behavior. On one servo, he was glad that Jack wasn't angered or sad anymore at the moment. But on the other, He was one very confused prime. Probably more confused than he's ever been. 'Humans. Curious creatures.' Optimus thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts suddenly when he saw Jack trip over his own foot and fall on the ground. Optimus quickly helped the teen to his bed. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, told ya I'm still working on not rushing so much when I get excited. I get clumsy sometimes." Jack said with a sheepish smile as he got up and continued searching. He stopped, closed his eyes, and smoothed his hair down. "Think, think, where could they be? I just made them a week ago. They couldn't have just up and walked off. I'm not that good." Jack muttered, almost mumbled to himself.

"AH! The garage! Of course! That's where I tested them. Come on, Optimus." Jack said all but running out of the room making a beeline for the garage not even looking behind him to see if the prime was following him. Once Optimus saw Jack was gone, he allowed himself a small chuckle. He went to the doorway of the room. When he turned to close the door he allowed himself to admire the room. It was a nice room, in Optimus' opinion. There was a double bed by a window, a night stand beside it with an alarm clock on it, a dresser, a shoe rack hung on the door of his closet with maybe three pairs of shoes in it not counting the old shoes Jack was wearing now, an adjoining bathroom, a few motorcycle posters on the walls, a car calendar hung by the bed, a couple tool boxes scattered around the room,a desk with an old computer on it, and the unfinished motorcycle project that Jack was going to submit for his science project a while back, but the only difference was it was now finished.

Then he decided he'd kept Jack waiting long enough. So he went to the garage and found Jack sitting on a work bench, messing with a very large and wide rod looking device with two big buttons on the side of it that a digit could fit on them, with his tongue sticking out in concentration. He seemed to be in his own little world, so Optimus merely sat in a chair nearby not willing to disturb the teen. It looked to Optimus like Jack was trying to move the wiring around a little to make room for something? He continued to watch the teen, fascinated. Jack then started muttering quietly to either himself or the rod type thing, the prime didn't know. " Come on, move. I need to make this space bigger. Aha. Yes! I got it." Jack said as he set the rod gently down on a table in front of him and put two things that didn't let the rod move or roll around on both sides of it. Jack turned and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Optimus sitting there. " Optimus! You scared me!" Jack said startled a hand on his chest. He sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, Here." Jack said as he handed a smaller human sized rod to Optimus. Optimus looked at the thing strangely. "What is this?" He asked finally, taking it. "It's a special duster that you can dust hard to reach places. And it retracts, see. So it's not in the way in the cleaning closet, but it's also easy to see because I'm putting some bright colors on them later. Now, come on. We have to finish up before they get here. You just press the buttons. The one with an R on it is to retract when you're done and the one labelled E is extend to start dusting. Now, can you dust the living room while I take care of a few things?" Jack asked. Optimus was almost too busy admiring the duster to answer, but after a moment, he nodded. "Good. I'll come get you to teach you about the washer and dryer when I'm done. If you get done before I do, you can just relax if you want. Watch some TV, a movie, do whatever. I was serious last night. I want you to relax." Jack said as he went to his room, then came out with some more tools, grabbed his tool box off the couch and went into the garage opening the garage door for more light.

Optimus shook his head and chuckled a deep chuckle again. He had not been ordered so much since he was at Iacon. He then pressed the E button. There was a small ping and a feathered oval looking thing shot out of it. He shrugged and started his dusting enjoying the hard work. 'Huh. This is definitely better than reports.' He thought as he finished. He pressed the R button and it retracted. 'Hmm. It's functional,' mused the prime. He set it with the other cleaning supplies. He was headed to the couch when he felt something bump into or nudge his alt mode outside. He didn't bother looking thinking that it was just a ball bumping into his alt. He had seen some kids playing up the street earlier. After the nudging kept coming, he finally had enough and went to the front door and opened it, and came out just as Jack was pushed into his alt hard. Optimus flinched slightly when he felt it. He wasted no time in going up to the advancing angry red headed teen and grabbing him by the back of the shirt and putting him a couple feet away with Optimus between the two teens. "What is going on here?!" Using his calm, collected, deep, and authoritative baritone he had used on the auto bots on numerous occasions when there was an incident. The red head teen, which got over his shock quickly, smirked. "I was just teaching Darby here a lesson on respect and manners. He thinks he can mouth off at me and get away with it. Oh, and where are my manners? I'm Vince. And you are?" Vince introduced like it was a normal friendly conversation. "I am Orion Paxton. Now, I will say this only once, Do _not_ let me see you harming Jack again, Am I understood? " Optimus said in a firm tone. Vince just glared up at him. Optimus took a few steps forward and rose to his full height looking down at the teen. "I said, Am I _understood?"_ Optimus asked firmly. Vince took a step back and nodded begrudgingly. He then turned and ran, but not before yelling back at Jack, "This isn't over, Darby! Your bodyguard won't be around forever!" And with that he disappeared around a corner.

Optimus watched him go and nodded. Then he turned to Jack, who was struggling to get up. He didn't look too bad, just some bruises on his midsection. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked helping the teen up and into the house. He brought Jack over to the couch and set him down. "Y-yeah. Thanks for that. I really don't know what he was talking about, I swear. I didn't mouth off at him. I wasn't even talking to him. I was talking to a piece of scrap machinery I was throwing away because it was broken beyond repair. Don't know what happened to it. He must've been walking by. I'm sorry. I know it's a lousy excuse, but he misunderstood." Jack said in a rush thinking he was in trouble. Optimus gave the boy some water and sat beside him. "I believe you, Jack." He said. " Oh, well, do you have a large hollow metal tube that could fit in your robot form's servo?" Jack asked hopefully. "I believe I have a piece of metal in my cab that I have not removed yet. He says it's just a precaution in case I have to defend myself against humans in bigger cities. But you may take it. I will never use it to harm any human even in self-defense." Optimus said giving the boy a small smile. Jack suddenly laughed. "What could a human do to you?! You may look human now, but they still can't hurt you. I mean, Ratchet knows you don't harm humans." Jack said jokingly. "Can I go get the rod out of your alt?" Jack asked suddenly serious. "Of course, but would it not be too heavy for you?" Optimus asked. "It'll be fine, but if you're that worried, why don't you come keep watch, so you can carry it, too, if I can't." Jack said going out to Optimus' alt with the prime following.

They got the metal rod to the garage. After they got it settled, they went inside and finished cleaning until around 5:00pm. Optimus' holoform materialized in the driver's seat as they drove off towards base. "Thank you for your help, Optimus." Jack said dozing off. He yawned and snuggled down into the seat. "Do you think you could help me with a project I'm working on later?" Jack asked. "I'll need help with the rod and Micheal's not patient enough to do it." He continued. "It was no trouble, Jack. Yes, I will assist you." Optimus replied. Jack smiled, but continues to fight sleep. "Rest, Jackson. You need it. I will wake you when we get there." Optimus said gently to the half-asleep teen. Jack nodded and let sleep take him.

They made it to base a few minutes later. Optimus did not want to wake the teen, so he activated his holoform and went to the human area, just as Ratchet came back from med bay. He glanced at Optimus' alt and turned back to Optimus' holoform. "Hard day?" Ratchet asked as he walked up seeing Jack asleep in the passenger seat. "Yes. Jack and I worked hard today. What has happened while I was away, old friend?" Optimus asked as he put Jack's things away and folded the sheets and blankets putting them on the table. "*Exvent*, nothing really. I continued my work as usual. The kids surprisingly came by today. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went on recon. And yes, before you ask, we did find energon. It's in the storage room. Quite a bit actually." Ratchet said. Optimus stopped and looked Ratchet in the optics. "Was anyone injured?" He asked in a blank deep baritone that you could hear concern in it. "Just a few scratches. Nothing too major. They stripped the mine before the decepticons could come with back up. They were really quite obedient surprisingly. I thought they would have to be wrenched for them to do anything I say, but they were good. The humans just went home. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are ordered to come back and rest after dropping off the children." Ratchet answered in an almost proud tone. Almost. Optimus nodded and finished getting everything together for Jack. When he was done, his holoform flickered and appeared at his alt. He put the bag in first, checked on the soundly sleeping teen, and started walking down a hallway. "Where are you going, Optimus?" Ratchet asked confused. "There is something I must do. Will you watch Jack for a moment?" Optimus answered pausing only to glance back at Ratchet before continuing to his quarters.

About ten minutes later, he came back with a large metal tool box in one hand. It was almost as large as Jack's, but did not have drawers on it. It just opened at the top. In the other hand he had some wires he thought Jack could use later. He put the tool box under the floor board in a special compartment, so when he transformed it wasn't uncomfortable or painful. He covered it, not wishing for Jack to see it just yet. Then, he turned to a confused Ratchet. "What did you bring that out for? It's old tools that need to be taken to the trash." Ratchet asked. Optimus looked up at the kneeling Ratchet," We may not be able to us them, but others might, old friend," the prime said simply fizzling out, starting the engine and leaving again.

'He must have been worked himself harder than I thought. Is it unusual for humans to sleep this long after they work?' Optimus wondered confused as to why the teen was sleeping so long. It was confusing to the prime, but he didn't dwell on it too much. Then, as if to counteract his thoughts, Jack began to wake. Jack opened his eyes wearily and yawned. "Hey, did I sleep long?" Jack asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Not long. We are almost to your home. It is almost time for your mom and brother to arrive home." Optimus said. Jack's eyes went wide a moment. "I slept through you transforming and going to base. Man, I must have more tired than I thought. Did you get my stuff?" Jack asked. "I did not transform. Yes, your things are by your feet." Optimus said turning onto Jack's street, just to see his mom's red car pull into the drive through. "Well, they're early. I guess you'll be the first to meet Micheal then. That is if you want to. If you're busy I'll understand." Jack said secretly hoping Optimus would say yes, but knew the Autobot leader probably had other things to take care of. "Of course. I have been looking forward to meeting Micheal." Optimus said reassuringly. "You are? Cool!" Jack said with a huge smile on his face.

As soon as Optimus parked, Jack jumped out of the cab totally forgetting his bag and to close the door. Optimus' holoform grabbed the bag, and shut the door chuckling quietly, before getting out himself. Jack was hugging his mom when he walked up. June pulled away and held her son's face in her hands. " How was your stay with Orion? Did you have fun? I tried calling you today, but I guess you were busy or your phone was dead. I missed you, Jack." June said the last part lovingly. "I missed you too, mom. It was good. Yeah, we had fun. And we were cleaning the house. I left my phone at Orion's house." Jack said as Optimus saw a tall blue eyed, browned haired, and well-built man wearing army camo got out of the car. He also noticed the man did have an intimidating look to him, but it was betrayed by the bright smile that lit up his face. "Where's my love Jackie?" He asked in mock hurt. Optimus was surprised to see that this boy, Micheal, was up to his chin. About five and three quarters tall. And like Jack had said earlier, he had burn scars on one side of his face, but unlike Jack thought, his nose looked exactly like Jack's. "It's so good to see you again. I can't wait for you to meet my friends. I've missed you Mickie." Jack said almost overflowing with happiness as he hugged Micheal in a bone crushing embrace. "Easy there, Jackie, I gotta breathe, you know." Micheal said laughing at Jack's sheepish expression. Then, without warning, he put Jack in a head lock and gave him a noogie. "Ah, it's good to see you, too, baby brother." He said to a protesting Jack. He let him go after a few seconds. Jack rubbed his head. Jack hugged him again in a more heartfelt hug. "I missed you so much, Micheal." He said softly. Micheal smiled and hugged back. "I missed you, too, Jackie." He said just as softly. They separated.

Micheal cleared his throat and composed himself when he saw Optimus watching them with his usual blank face. Then he saw the Semi-truck and smiled. "And you must be Orion. It's nice to finally meet you." He said as he walked up to Optimus' holoform and offered his hand. Optimus shook it. "It's nice to meet you as well." He said after a moment. "Wow. You have a strong grip. I respect that." Micheal said smiling wider. Optimus then turned to Jack who was talking to his mom. He walked up and waited for them to get done before speaking. "Jack, here is your bag. You forgot it in your excitement." He said handing it to him. "Thanks Opt- Orion, for everything. Mom, can Orion stay and visit for a while?" Jack asked his mom. Before she could answer Optimus did. "I apologize, I must go do some paper work on my last delivery that I had failed to do earlier. I will visit with you and Micheal with the others." Optimus said in an apologetic, but kind tone. Jack looked down, then up at Optimus again. "I understand. I am sorry if I kept you from your work. You could have told me you had paper work that needed to be done. I don't want you getting in trouble." Jack replied. "I will not be in trouble. It is not much. But I must get it done before morning. It was nice meeting you Micheal. Nurse Darby." Optimus replied starting toward his alt. Jack's eyes suddenly widened and he ran and grabbed Optimus' arm. If Optimus hadn't known it was Jack he would have flipped him. He instead stopped looked confusedly down at the teen. Jack motioned for Optimus to come closer, which he did hesitantly. Jack whispered in his ear. "Please, say hi to Arcee for me. I don't think I'll see her much while Micheal is here unless we can work out some lie. But I don't want to lie any more than I already am to him." Jack whispered almost sadly before pulling away. "Of course." Optimus said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I will call later and tell you how she's doing." Optimus then patted his shoulder once more before going the rest of the way to his alt.

Jack went back to his brother who was waiting. His mom must have gone inside. "What was that about? Are you alright, Jackie?" Micheal asked as Jack walked up to him. Jack suddenly got tears in his eyes before trying to hide them, although he never could from Micheal. So Micheal pulled Jack into a hug. "What happened, Jack? Why are you upset?" Micheal asked gently, but worriedly. "I-It's Sadie. S-she wrecked. She's hurt really bad. D-Dr. Richard doesn't know w-when she'll w-wake up. He knows that she'll live. But I'm scared, Micheal. What if she doesn't make it? What if there are injuries he hasn't found yet that get infected? W-what if- …?" "Now you stop right there. We will have no more what ifs. All they do is make you more stressed. Now, if what you told me about Dr. Richard is true, then he will be able to help her. And you were the one who told me that Sadie was a very strong girl. So don't worry. I'm sure she'll recover in no time." Micheal said gently. Jack just gripped his brother's shirt and held on like his life depended on it, trying to get as much reassurance from his brother as possible. Micheal responded by tightening his hold on Jack speaking soothing words to him, even though Jack wasn't crying any more. "It'll be alright, Jackie. She'll be fine." After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Jack wiped his eyes and smiled up at Micheal. "Thanks. Sorry, I just got overwhelmed. I tried not to let it get to me." Jack said quietly as they walked in, well Micheal limped. "No problem. That's what brothers are for. And I was serious. Sadie will be fine, especially if the doc said so. Now, is the guest room still a room or did you turn it into a workshop?" Micheal asked playfully as Jack lead them to the guestroom. Jack chuckled." It's still a room. Um, get settled and I'm gonna go unpack my bag as well." With that Jack went back to his room.

He sat on his bed and unpacked. He put his stuff away and his dirty clothes in the hamper. He was about to put his bag back in the closet when he saw something else in the bottom of it. He reached in and pulled out a bunch of large and new, to him, looking wires that were colored with reds, yellows, blues, and greens. They were tied together with a note attached to it. Jack's brows furrowed and he opened the letter and it read;

' _Jack,_

 _I thought you could use these for a project. They're a little old, but they are functional. I hope they are to your liking use them well. I have planned a day for us to meet Micheal, if it is alright with him. Agent Fowler has allowed us to leave. Ratchet sends his apologies once again._

 _, Optimus_

 _P.S. Here is my comme code******. Save it I will call you tomorrow for details on the meeting.'_

Jack smiled and saved the code to his phone. He set the wires in a special box labelled wires where he kept different sized cords and wires in.

He went to the living room and turned the TV on planning to watch a little news until Micheal came out. But the TV had other ideas. It sparked a little, but didn't turn on. Jack stood up and got his needed tools for fixing it since he had done it multiple times before. He sighed as he came back to see Micheal limping to the couch. "Don't turn on the TV. I'm about to work on it." Jack said in, what Micheal had dubbed, mechanic mode. "Alright then, repair man. I'm gonna hobble into the kitchen and help mom with dinner." Micheal said playfully. He left after he got an annoyed nod from Jack. Jack, like Ratchet didn't like being distracted when repairing something, but Jack was less grouchy about it.

He finished up and decided he didn't want to watch TV anymore, so he went to his room and got the bundle of wiring and his gloves, and went to the garage to work on his special project that he never got done with because of Vince. Later on, Micheal went to get him for supper when he saw Jack hunched over working on something big on his worktable. A closer look, and got him more confused. There were four buttons on it and some labeling in a language that he didn't recognize. He ignored it however and lead Jack to the table for their first family dinner together in a long time. After dinner, they talked for while then went to bed. Jack, for once didn't have nightmares. He dreamt of nothing. He slept restfully that night.

 **000000**

 **Okay here's Chapter 4. It was waayy longer than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, let me know what you think of the story so far. I hope you like it. Chapter 5 will probably posted tomorrow, but no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Okay, here's chapter 5. Also, don't get used to these frequent updates. When I finish these updates, I will most likely do the updates once maybe twice a week, I don't know yet. Just to let you guys know. And this story is not in the TV show too much mainly just some of the characters and some of the things they mention. Just to let you know. And no I'm not killing Arcee off.**

 **000000**

Jack groaned as his phone rang. The sun was just rising he noticed. Usually, he woke up around now, but that morning he just wanted to sleep in. He couldn't figure out who was calling him. 'Can't be mom or Micheal. Well, it could be Micheal trying to be funny,' Jack thought. But he's not a morning person, which is ironic because he has to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning. Jack tiredly opened an eye and looked at his phone and saw that it was Optimus. He groaned again. 'Doesn't that guy ever sleep?!' He thought grumpily. Sure, he was glad to hear from Optimus, but he really just wanted to sleep in this morning. His phone kept ringing. Then he heard banging on his door. " Jack get up you'll be late for school. And answer your phone." His mom's voice came from the other side.

Jack picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello." He said, his voice hoarse from sleep. "Hello, Jackson, I apologize if I woke you." Optimus said not sounding like he meant it, at least not to Jack. "It's ok. I had to get up for school anyway. What do ya need?" Jack asked as he went into the kitchen where his mom had a bowl of cereal waiting for him. Micheal was sitting there with his elbow on the table with his head leaning on his fist nodding off. 'Where is mom anyway? She must have gone to work', he mused as he sat down. "I called to talk about the details of the meeting. But I can call back later if you are busy." Optimus answered. "Well, I usually get ready early. So when I'm ready, I'll call you back. Is that alright?" Jack said after a moment of thought. "Of course." Optimus said hanging up.

Jack chuckled as he looked at his brother who was looking to be asleep. "Hey, wake up. If you're that tired, go back to sleep." Micheal yawned and shook his head. "Nope, I'm meeting an old friend for breakfast. So, I can't go back to bed. I got my cup of joe though." Micheal said as took a sip of his half-drunk coffee. "I'm waiting for it to kick in. And I wanted to see my baby brother off to school." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby. I'm a senior in high school." Jack said slightly pouting after eating his cereal. "Yeah, and you're not pouting right now." Micheal said sarcastically. Jack huffed and went to get dressed. "Aw, come on, Jackie don't be like that." Micheal called playfully. "Be like what? I'm on a schedule here. And I have to call a friend back soon." Jack said smiling as he went to his room. He got dressed and got everything ready. He set his things by the front door.

Then he sat on the couch and called Optimus back. "Hey, Orion, so what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked seeing Micheal hobble into the living room. "I think we could all meet at the park on Friday." Optimus said catching on. Jack nodded and wrote it in his reminder book. "Okay, Friday. What time?" He asked. "Agent Fowler said he would get the school to be out on Friday, so all day, if possible." Optimus said. "Awesome! Ha, Miko will love that. Hold on let me write it down." Jack said excitedly. "Don't get too excited, Jackie. We all know you get clumsy when you're excited." Micheal said from the arm chair he was at with his foot propped up. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Mickie." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, that sounds great. Have you talked to Dr. Richard yet? Is there any change with Sadie?" Jack asked. There was a pause, then Optimus replied," She is strong, Jackson." Jack narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that answer, it was too vague. "Orion, be honest with me. How is she?" Jack said after a few seconds. He heard Optimus exvent," Her back wound is healing properly. But there was more damage than anticipated to her processor. Ratchet is letting her regain some strength before operating on her. But he assures that will make a full recovery." Optimus said quietly. Jack sighed. "Will she live?" Jack asked. "Yes, she is strong." Optimus said. Jack sighed in relief. "Tell Ratchet I said thanks." Jack said not realizing his mistake until he saw Micheal's confused face. "I'll pick you up at school since your carrier is working and Arcee, at present, cannot. And I assume Micheal does not have a vehicle." Optimus said either not noticing or not mentioning Jack's mistake. "Okay, see you then." With that they hung up.

"Not a very talkative guy, is he?" Micheal asked. Jack only nodded. "So uh who's Ratchet? I thought that was a tool." Micheal wondered. "That's what we call Dr. Richard because he has a tool belt on and it only has a Ratchet in it and a wrench. Don't anger him. It _hurts_ when he bangs it on your head." Jack answered knowing Ratchet's holoform, for some reason, has only a ratchet on it. "Well, I'm still gonna call him 'Doc'. I like his reaction. It's amusing." Micheal said smiling. " Well, I gotta go. Don't want to be late for school." Micheal nodded and waved. "Is that what you call seeing off?" Jack asked playfully. Micheal shrugged. "No, but my foot hurts and I don't want to move until I have to." He said with a smile. "Whatever, you're such a baby. Bye, see ya after school." Jack said as he went to the door. Micheal went to respond, but stopped as he saw Jack was already gone. He shrugged and relaxed.

000000

A few hours later, Jack was sitting on the school steps. Raf and Miko beside him. "Isn't it cool that boss bot is picking you up." Miko said in her normal energetic voice. "I guess. Where are Bumblebee and Bulkhead?" Jack asked. Usually his friends were gone by now. "Oh. They're on their way. They just called. They were debriefing Optimus on a recent successful energon find." Raf said. "Oh" was Jack's brilliant answer. Just then a SUV and a yellow muscle car came up. "Hey, Bee. How was your day?" Raf asked as he got in. "Ah, you know, not much happened except recharge. Ratchet was all over us ordering us to rest." Bee beeped. "Well, you know it's because he cares. Bye Jack." Raf said waving. Bulkhead was already gone. Jack waved and could hear their heavy metal music as they all drove off.

Jack wondered why Optimus wasn't here yet. And chastised himself for not asking. "Hey, Darby, where's your bodyguard?" Jack groaned as he heard Vince come out of nowhere with about five other boys that looked like football players to him. "What do you want Vince?" Jack asked making sure he had his phone firmly in hand and backed up a step faking fear. Vince and his cronies laughed. "Aw, is wittle baby Darby scared of wittle ole me? To answer your question simply; revenge for humiliating me." Vince said with a smirk like he was having the time of his life. He then got an evil glint in his eyes. "Get him". And his cronies charged Jack. Jack, who saw this coming speed dialed Optimus and put the phone his ear as he ran for all he was worth. "Optimus! Vince is chasing me with five other guys! Help!" He said almost yelling into the phone. He was starting to tire after a while. He was not an athletic person, but he kept going. "I'm on my way!" Was the reply Jack had heard him say that to the Auto bots so many times, but he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of it, not that he was complaining. Jack hung up turning down an alley, which was a mistake because it was a dead end. "Bad move, Darby. Now, my friends. Beat him." Vince ordered from behind the boys advancing on Jack.

000 Earlier Auto bot base 000

Optimus was walking to the main room about to go pick up Jack when his comme beeped and Jack's loud urgent voice came over it, making the prime stop just inside the hallway outside the main room, where Miko and Rafael were just getting back. "Optimus! I'm being chased by Vince and five other guys! Help!" Optimus' optics widened and he ran the rest of the way into the room, much the confusion and shock of everyone else. "I'm on my way!" He said out loud and into his comme. and hung up. "Ratchet! Stay on standby! I may need your assistance!" He commanded. Then, before anyone could ask anything, he transformed and shot out of base.

000 present time with Optimus 000

Optimus got into town slowing down considerably and went looking around the school and the alleys surrounding it. He had just turned down an alley when Jack was suddenly thrown into his alt with a sickening crack sounded. Jack slid to the ground leaning heavily on the front bumper of his alt clutching his midsection weakly. Optimus activated his holoform and quickly got out and ran in between the boys and Jack acting as a barrier. Vince walked up still wearing an evil smirk that could rival Megatron's if he tried hard enough. Optimus spoke in a very firm tone, that made him sound angry, which wasn't far from the truth. But he did manage to push his rage down, knowing that wouldn't solve anything. "I will ask only once. _What_ is going on here?" He asked in his deep baritone. The five boys now behind Vince backed away, but Vince didn't even flinch. "I am merely finishing Darby's lesson on manners." Vince said smugly. Optimus' eyes narrowed angrily, but that was the only sign of his anger. "Besides what can you do? My dad's a lawyer. If you touch me I'll have you arrested for child abuse." Optimus knew it was the truth. But he also know his holoform couldn't feel pain. So he made a show of doing some karate stance and kicked a little useless brick wall, and it broke in half. The five cronies turned and ran. Vince just stared wide eyed. Optimus walked seemingly calmly up to Vince. At his full height Vince was a little bellow his chest. He grabbed Vince by the shirt collar and hauled him up to eye level like he was a feather. "Listen and listen well because I am _not_ repeating myself. Do _not ever_ harm Jack again, or you will regret it." Optimus said allowing the anger he was holding in to seep into his voice. Vince nodded vigorously and took off running after Optimus put him down.

Optimus nodded. He looked down at Jack and briefly scanning him. Most of the damage was in his midsection, but Optimus did not know enough of the human body to know anything other than it was serious. Maybe a bruise on his face but no black eye. Optimus went back to Jack and knelt down. "Jack, can you stand?" Optimus asked deeply concerned. Jack tried; he really did, but only succeeded in crying out and then moaning in pain. Optimus knew it probably wasn't wise to move the teen, but he had to get him home where he was more comfortable. He put an arm under Jack's legs and the other under his back. Jack moaned in pain as Optimus gently set him in the driver's seat and let the holoform fizzle out. "Ratchet! Jack is injured. Bring human medical kit to his house. Now!" Optimus said over the private comme, and he drove off as gently as he could.

He drove into the drive way and scanned the house, pleased to see it was empty. He didn't have the patience or the time to deal with frantic humans at the moment. His holoform came back and picked the boy up again. Jack moaned, but made no other reaction. He gripped the prime's shirt for all he was worth and refused to let go. "O-Optimus, i-it hurts." Jack said as they went into the house. Optimus looked down at the boy in his arms softly. "I know. I'm here. Ratchet is on his way." He said gently as he laid the teen on the couch making sure his head was elevated by a pillow. Optimus moved to get some water for Jack when he noticed that Jack refused to release the shirt. " D-don't … go, p-please." Jack said weakly. "Jackson, let me go. It is alright. I am getting you some water. I will be back." Jack nodded letting go. Optimus quickly got the water and came back to Jack. After he had some water. He resumed gripping the shirt for support as much as pain. The prime didn't mind. He put his large hand over Jack's to show he was there and not leaving. Jack turned his hand to grip Optimus'. Optimus didn't grip because he knew it would hurt the teen more, but he did hold it gently. "It really… hurts, Optimus." Jack said through the pain as he coughed again. "I know, Jackson, I know. Ratchet will be here soon. Try to stay awake until he does." Optimus said gently. Jack nodded barely. "Why… do you… call me … Jackson? My mom… only calls m-me that w-when I'm in trouble." He suddenly asked trying to distract himself from sleep and pain. "I apologize. I did not ask permission to call you by your full name." Optimus replied. Jack looked at the prime as firm as he could at the moment, which wasn't much more then a grimace. " N-no, It f-feels good … and right w-when you call me … that. And…that…doesn't answer… my question." Jack said through gritted teeth gripping Optimus' hand harder. Talking _hurt._ It even hurt to breathe, but he needed to stay awake.

Optimus looked down in thought. "I have always called others by their full names." He answered honestly. "And it feels right to me as well." He continued softly making the teen smile a little. "I'm here! Where's Jack?! By the allspark… Who did this?" Ratchet said after scanning the boy, and quickly getting to work after Optimus moved behind the couch and holding Jack's other hand, but still out of his way. Jack was a little delirious now. "Optimus?" He asked in an almost scared voice when he felt the prime's gentle hand move away. "I'm here, Jackson. I'm still here. I am not leaving." Optimus replied reassuringly taking the other hand that gripped just as hard as the other one. Jack sighed in relief. "Ratchet is here. He is going to help you." Optimus said nodding to the medic briefly. Ratchet spoke next. "You don't have a concussion, so I can give you medication that will help you sleep. When you awake you will be really sore, but not in as much pain as now." He said as he gave Jack the shot which worked almost immediately.

Once Optimus saw Jack was asleep, he spoke again. "Ratchet, What are his injuries?" He asked. "He has bruised and cracked many of his ribs, but what I'm concerned about is the amount of broken ribs. I don't know how he was still conscious. He had about six broken ribs. He doesn't have many other injuries except some bruising. After I'm done, he should be able to get up and around after a few hours of rest. And knowing him, he will hide his pain not wanting to worry his family and friends, so I need to make this a good job, or he'll be bedridden for the week." Ratchet said quickly starting to prep for the procedure. "Then make haste, old friend. I will be outside waiting." Optimus said quietly walking outside.

He went to his alt and sat on the ground in front of the bumper, where Jack had previously sat in the alley. He pulled his knees up to his chest hugging them for comfort waiting. He actually jumped when his comme beeped in his holoform's cellphone which was cobalt blue. He looked and saw it was base. He took a deep vent ( **deep breath)** and answered, calm, collected, and as blank as ever as to not give away his fear. "Hello." Bumblebee's beeping came on the other end. "Is Jack alright? Ratchet didn't say anything except to keep the humans here. What's going on? Was it a decepticon?" He asked in worry and confusion. Optimus closed his eyes,"Yes, Jackson will be alright. He was injured, but he is being repaired now and only needs rest…. Yes, Bumblebee, it was a decepticon, a youngling, one in human skin." Optimus said letting a touch of anger show before composing himself again. " Who was it that hurt our Jack? When I find him, he's gonna get beat hard!" Miko said angrily. Optimus hung his head and said one name like it was poison, _"Vince"._ He clenched his other fist and gripped the phone tightly glad that it couldn't break. "Oh! I'll kill him! He went too far this time." Miko said. Optimus was quick to hopefully defuse a rampage. "Calm down, Miko. Jack does not need avengers now. He needs support from friends. We must not act on our anger, no matter how much we might want to." He said even though he wanted nothing more than to make Vince pay for what he did to Jackson, but he knew he couldn't harm humans even in revenge. "Okay. But if he does this again, I will sock him good in the nose. That's a promise." She said after a few minutes. "I can assure you, Miko, that he will not come near Jack in the near future." He assured with an edge to his voice.

He looked up when he heard the front door open, and Ratchet came out looking tired, but relieved. Optimus turned the comme outward so base could hear the news on the boy. "Are they listening? Good cause I'm too tired to repeat myself. Jack's injuries are mostly all fixed. He will be fine. He will be able to come to school the rest of the week. I have called his school and said that Jack had an accident and is to take it easy. But I don't want anybody smothering him. It will only stress him out more and the last thing he needs is stress. And try to keep whoever did this away from Jack, if you can. I'm coming back to base, now. You should too Optimus." Ratchet said tiredly. "I am staying here, old friend. And I wish to speak to you in private." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded. Optimus hung up and let the phone fizzle out. "You said most of his injuries. Why not all?" He asked. "I couldn't fix two of his cracked ribs. I simply do not know enough to fix it manually. But I'm watching it closely. And will do research later on the subject. They should heal over time." Optimus stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "I did all I could." Ratchet said looking down. "You did well old friend." Optimus assured.

Ratchet nodded and went to his alt and silently driving back to base. Optimus watched him go, knowing he needed to be alone. He picked up his phone/comme and called Bumblebee on the private comme. "Bumblebee take the children home. There is nothing for them to do. And make sure to leave Ratchet undisturbed when he gets there. He is tired. He needs rest." Ordered the prime while walking inside. "Sure thing, Optimus. Tell Jack we're here for him." Bee beeped back. "Thank you." Optimus said ending the comme. Optimus looked at the slumbering teen when he came inside and gently carried him to his room and put him on his bed. He pulled the blankets up to the boy's shoulders. When he was sure he was comfortable he started to leave when he felt something weakly grab the back of his shirt. "Optimus", Jack said hoarsely. The prime knelt by the bed, and waited for the teen to speak. "T-thanks for helping me. And tell Ratchet thanks for me. I know he is reminded of your war and Bumblebee. Tell him I said he did good. We're still living, and that's a success in itself." Jack said weakly. "You are welcome, Jack. I will. Now, rest. I will be outside until someone comes here or if you need me. I am not leaving you here alone." Optimus said once again trying to leave the teen to sleep. "Optimus". He looked back at the teen. "C-can you stay till I go to sleep? I-I'm scared." Jack admitted, even if he didn't know what he was scared of. Optimus' eyes softened. "I will stay until you sleep. I will not let that boy or any other harm you, Jackson." He said gently. Jack smiled tiredly. Optimus smiled a little as well. "Rest. Jackson. Rest." Optimus commanded softly.

After he saw that Jack was asleep, he went outside into the evening air, and went to his previous position in front of his alt, knees pulled to his chest, head resting on his arms lost in thought. 'Why am I so bothered by a human boy getting injured? Sure he is a friend. But I have watched many friends get injured and die. Why is this any different?' Then Micheal's words came back to him and his eyes widened in realization.

" _Jack needs a father figure in his life…."_ He had never had a spark mate ( **wife)** and never had a sparkling ( **child)** of his own. Maybe these feeling for the boy were linked to the longing from long ago to be a spark mate ( **husband)** and a creator ( **father)** one day. Of course, such things were buried down when he became a prime. Jack somehow found his way into that area and brought out the instincts and the longing. Jack was so much like himself before he was a prime it was scary. All these feelings were swirling around his spark ( **heart)** so much it was aching. He had a processor ache from so many thoughts, thoughts he kept far from the forefront of his processor ( **Brain/head)**.That is, until he felt a warmth envelope him from the matrix, almost like an embrace. He welcomed the comfort.

He relaxed and leaned his head back against the alt with his eyes closed. He looked over when he heard unsteady footsteps coming towards him. Jack was coming towards him. The prime was up in an instant. "Jack why are you out here?" He asked. "I was going to watch the sunset, but I can't climb up on the roof. It hurts too much." Jack answered quietly gently sliding down the alt to sit next to Optimus. Optimus helped him by grabbing his arms and supported him gently and sitting back down himself. "So I thought I would come sit with you in the fresh air instead. Fresh airs good right. I can't sleep anymore anyway. I won't sleep at all tonight if I do. Oh, where are Micheal and mom?" Jack asked. Optimus went to respond when a vehicle pulled into the driveway beside the Semi. Optimus looked back at the teen and smiled slightly," There". He said with an almost amused tone. Jack looked surprised at first then smirked, "Oh, really now I can't see them". He said chuckling and wincing when that sent a small twinge of pain through his midsection.

Just then June came running up and embraced her son. "I was so worried. The school called me and said that Dr. Richard called them and said you were in an accident. Are you alright? I'm sorry. My boss would not let me leave. I tried I really did." She said in one big rush. Jack smiled and put a hand on his mom's shoulder. "Mom, I'm fine. Vince decided to pay me a visit. I have a few bruised ribs is all. And I'll take it easy. I'm fine, though I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Orion." Jack said reassuringly. June turned to Optimus and took his hand in hers. "Thank you." She said wholeheartedly. Optimus just smiled and nodded. She let go and went in the house taking one last glance at her son sitting relaxing with Optimus, both of them in almost the same position. She chuckled and went inside.

Micheal soon came limping up beside Jack and leaning on the alt. "You'd think she had rockets on her feet. When she wants to get somewhere she gets there." He said making Jack jump and wince since he had his eyes closed, relaxing, and enjoying the fresh air. "Ow, Jeez, Micheal, how can you be so quiet when you're only on one good foot?!" Jack asked exasperated because that was not the first time he'd done that. Micheal leaned in close to the two and whispered," It's the skills of a scout. And I just like startling you. It's fun." Micheal said the last part louder standing up and going over toward Optimus and carefully kneeling down by them putting his weight on his uninjured foot. "Oh, and I'm glad you're ok, Jackie. Thank you, once again, Orion for looking out for Jackie. You have earned my full respect now." He said seriously offering his hand. The prime smiled, nodded and took the offered hand. Micheal then stood. He chuckled," I'm not going to ask what your real injuries are, Jackie, but if I ask you and you don't answer me truthfully about it next time, you'll get a worse beating." Micheal said half joking and half serious, but mostly joking. Jack tensed slightly at the word 'truthfully', but chuckled anyway. If Micheal noticed him tense he didn't mention it. Micheal sighed. "Well, this cool air is hurting my foot. I'm going inside. Have fun you two." With that he went in complaining playfully to his mom about his foot.

Jack pulled his knees up as far as he could without hurting and rested his head on his arms. "Yea, fun." He muttered quietly and regretfully lowering his head blinking back tears. He sighed again. Optimus looked at Jack sadly and laid a hand on his shoulder and was going to speak when Jack looked up suddenly as Micheal suddenly came back out of the garage with a rare serious look on. "So, What did old Special Agent Grouch say when you told him I said hi." Jack answered through gritted teeth balled his hand into a fist until Optimus put a hand over it. "He called you a bad excuse for a soldier. And sounded _proud_ of his opinion. And I won't even try to deny that are a trouble maker. But you're every bit a soldier as Fowler claims to be." Jack said going back to his rant until he glanced at Optimus and saw the prime shake his head. Jack sighed and looked up at the seemingly thinkng Micheal. "Micheal?" Jack asked trying and failing to get up on his own, before falling back on his behind. Micheal, seeing this carefully sat on the ground and put a hand on his brother's shoulder after Optimus had moved his. "Hey. Calm down. You don't see me all mad, do ya? Fowler is a big mouth. It doesn't mean he's a bad guy. And I was being rude to him. That's the army. He is my superior. He could have fired me right there. But the only thing he gave me was a slightly crooked nose. I say if that's the only punishment I get then it's a heck of a lot better than what he could have done." Micheal said. "Besides, you know I don't care what he thinks as long as I believe in myself." Jack sighed and nodded," okay". Micheal smiled and yawned. "Well, I'm turning in early. Goodnight all." He said as he went inside, even though the sun wasn't down yet.

Jack went back to the same relaxed position Optimus was in earlier with his head leaning back against the front of the Semi with eyes closed. Optimus went back into the same position after he saw Jack do so, but he didn't lean his head back or close his eyes. He stared ahead at nothing allowing the warmth to envelope him yet again. Jack got a thoughtful look on his face and snapped his eyes open. "Hey, Optimus, can you get me that rod and my tools from that desk over there." Jack requested pointing at the devise in the garage. His tool box by the table. Optimus did as requested but grew concerned. "Should you not be resting?" He asked. Jack chuckled and grimaced. "I'll be okay. I like to do my projects when I'm not feeling well or if I'm injured, like now. For one thing it keeps me distracted, it doesn't let me get bored easily and pester my mom. For another, I want to get this fixed so I can give it to… ah a friend when I see them. It's almost finished anyway." Jack said. Optimus sat back down and they set to work with Optimus doing as told. They got done with the project just as the sun went down.

They both sat back and let themselves relax. Jack closed his eyes. And the next thing Optimus knew a sleeping Jack was leaning on his shoulder. He smiled fondly down at the teen. He picked up the teen, being mindful of his injuries, and took him inside where June was sitting in a chair reading a book, waiting for Jack no doubt. She put her book down, got up and lead them into Jack's room. Optimus gently put Jack down and made sure he was comfortable. "Rest well, Jackson." His shirt was once again gripped by the teen. Optimus knelt down. "Give the rod to Ratchet. And give him this letter. I wrote it for him before I came outside. It's a gift as thanks for fixing me up. Please." Jack said looking up at the prime with bleary eyes. Optimus took the offered note and nodded. "I will. Now you rest." Jack smiled tiredly. Playfully saluting," Yes sir." He laughed and winced. "Ow, ok no laughing." He mumbled. Optimus left the room after that. He was about to leave when a small (to him) hand on his arm stopped him. June was standing there with tears in her eyes. "I really appreciate all you've done for us, Optimus. You're a true friend. I know he was lying about his ribs to not worry me. He's done that all his life. Especially when he's injured by that _Vince_ kid. Anyway, Thank you again for everything." She said before heading to her room for the night. "You're welcome." Optimus said quietly.

He went outside and put the rod in his alt and attached the note to it. Then he allowed his holoform to fizzle out. He drove towards base. He stopped suddenly and turned and went into the dessert. He went deep into it until he couldn't see the town or base anymore. He stopped and transformed, stretched a little. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed. Then he let all the rage and sadness, but mostly rage that he'd held in all day to make everyone else calm out in one earth shattering roar up at the night sky, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH". His deep baritone echoing across the mostly empty desert. The night animals quickly scattered and abandoned their meals and ran for their lives. He fell to his knees crying tears of energon. "I have failed you, Jackson. I am not worthy, I did not protect him. I have failed Arcee. I thought it was okay to be a little late. I am a failure. I am not worthy." He said as he sat on his knees, his servos supporting his upper body, crying, not caring about the sand. "He could have been killed today because of me."

There was a sudden blue glow from the matrix within his spark. He didn't notice it until he felt that he was not kneeling on sand anymore. He looked up and saw the thirteen standing there his brothers and sisters. 'I have failed you all.' He thought looking back down. A sudden digit lifted his helm up to look up into the kind optics of Solus Prime. She wiped his tears away, and spoke in a soft, gentle voice that held much wisdom,"You have not failed anyone, Optimus Prime." "I am not worthy of that name." Solus' lowered her soft blue optics and put a servo where his spark was. "You are very worthy. Primus himself would not have given you the matrix if he didn't believe it. So, why don't you believe it?" Optimus lowered his helm again. "I-I didn't protect him like I should have. He is my full responsibility until Arcee is well. I let him get injured. And H-he could have died! He is now in pain because of me." Solus looked up at the other thirteen, who had come closer to their brother prime to comfort and support him. Prima the leader knelt by Optimus putting a servo on his shoulder plating. "You are more worthy than you realize. You cannot control others. You know this well. Let me remind you of something, Optimus Prime my brother, You once told Jack that he cannot control others actions nor, the future, and all you can do is forgive and move on. It is time for you to listen to your own words, brother. Forgive yourself. You are not at fault. You could not have foreseen nor control this youngling's harsh actions to Jack." She said wisely and kindly. "Thank you all. But why do I suddenly feel so attached to this one human more than others?" Optimus asked unsure. "You will have to answer that for yourself, brother."Solus said. Optimus was still confused when the thirteen and everything started to fade back into the night of the desert. "Forgive yourself, my brother." Prima said before she faded into the night of the desert. Optimus got up reassured, but still confused. He wiped his tears off his faceplate. Then he transformed and went back to base.

As he drove in and transformed. He was confused to find Miko and Rafael asleep in the human area. 'Too worried to leave, no doubt.' The prime thought as he went into the med bay, to see Ratchet in recharge on an empty berth, probably to keep watch on Arcee. Optimus frowned and knelt down beside her and whispered into her audios, "I am truly sorry, Arcee. But Jack is strong, just as you are." He stood up again. He suddenly remembered Ratchet's gift. Not wanting to wake the tired medic, he open a compartment above his spark where the cab would be when he transformed, and pulled out the rod and put it on a table out in plain sight for his old friend. Optimus then left.

As he was walking past the human area a small hoarse voice slightly startled the prime out of his thoughts,"Jack's gonna be ok, right?" Rafael asked worriedly. Jack was like a big brother to him. He didn't like to see him hurt or sick. "Yes, Rafael, He will be fine. He is strong. He was up and around a few hours after the incident." Optimus assured. Rafael smiled in relief. He then frowned and furrowed his brows. "Optimus, why didn't you leave Jack there and come back after you were sure Jack was ok?" He asked innocently. "Because I did not want him to be in pain alone. I do not wish that on anyone, Rafael. Why are you and Miko here? I told Bumblebee to take you home." Optimus asked with a raised eye ridge. "Oh heh, W-we refused to go. We told our parents we were waiting on news on an injured friend and they understood and said to come home as soon as we got news, but I don't know where Bee went. I'm gonna go wake up Miko." "Wait. If Bumblebee is in recharge, I will not wake him and you will come with me when I pick up Jackson for school. If he is awake then you will go home. I will call your parents and explain everything if the former comes true." Optimus said with finality before walking toward Bumblebee's quarters. He peeked in and saw a soundly recharging ( **sleeping)** Bumblebee.

When Optimus walked back out Miko was nowhere in sight. And Rafael was falling asleep where he stood. "He was in recharge, and you shou- ". Optimus tensed slightly as he remembered Jack being rammed into his alt with a sickening crack, as he felt something bump into his pede. He shook himself and looked down just as Miko spoke,"Oy, what's the big idea? I'm walking here. Oh, it's you boss bot. Is Jack ok?" "Yes, Jack is fine." Optimus said helping Miko up. When she was he explained his plan to take them to school in the morning. Miko gave a half-hearted thumbs up and went back to sleep.

Optimus shook his helm he couldn't get the cracking sound out of his processor. "Optimus, are you okay?" Rafael asked concerned. "Yes, Rafael, I am. I was just remembering something." Which was the truth, but he wanted to forget it. "Okay, 'night Optimus." The prime nodded and went to his quarters, lay down and went into recharge.

000000

 **Here it is! Way longer than I planned again. And I wanted to show Optimus losing faith in himself because of something happening to Jack, so I came up with this. I mean even Optimus has a breakdown and needs assurance sometimes. He's not perfect. Hope you are enjoying this fic. Thank you to those who have put this story on their favorite story list and to those that will in the future. My medical knowledge isn't the best, so if I offend somebody by not being accurate I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Whoo! I am loving writing for you all or just writing in general, probably both. This is gonna be the morning after last chapter, then I'm skipping a few days. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. So without further ado. Enjoy!**

 **000000**

"Wakie, wakie, Jackie, it's time for school. You're gonna be late." Jack heard somebody say in a sing song voice. He groaned, "5 more minutes", Jack said. "You know if you don't get up, I'll pour cold water on you. You know I will. I've done it before." Micheal said in his usual playful attitude. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Jack said in a hoarse voice. Micheal left after that. "I better not find you still in that bed when I come back." He called back warningly. Jack sighed and turned over. 'That was a bad idea. Too quick. Ow,' Jack thought as his sides flared in pain when he moved. Jack took a breath in and pushed himself up slowly. He swung his legs over the bed, stood, got dressed. He was wearing his normal under long sleeve shirt, but he had a blue shirt on with lightening from the shoulder to the bottom of the shirt. He wore the same blue jeans and sneakers.

He walked out to the kitchen to see a bowl with a box cereal beside it and the milk on the side. Jack sighed and put the milk back. He grabbed a banana and some water. He really wasn't that hungry at the moment. Then he went and got his stuff together. Micheal came into the living room where Jack was standing, waiting. "You know, the couch won't hurt you." Micheal said smiling. "I know, uh, it hurts if I move too much." Jack replied rubbing the back of his head. Micheal frowned a little before smiling again," You know, today, I'm gonna go back to the old workshop I used to work at this afternoon. You should come. And then we can go visit Sadie." Micheal said wanting to do something with just them together. "Sure, but Sadie can't have visitors until she's better." "Okay, well we'll find something to do even if it's just sitting in the park. I gotta spend some time alone with my baby brother." Micheal replied smirking. Jack smiled. He glanced out the window just as a semi came up. "First, I'm not a baby. And, second, I have to go. My ride's here. I'll see you this afternoon. Bye, Mickie." Jack said as went out the door.

Jack went up to Optimus' alt. The door opened at his touch. Jack got in slowly, careful not to aggravate his injuries too much. Optimus closed the door once he was inside and started toward the school. "Hiya, I'm glad you're okay. Shouldn't you be resting? Where's Micheal? Shouldn't he drive you to school? Shou- ?" "Miko! Give Jack a chance to breathe." Raf said quieting the energetic and concerned girl. Jack, who had jumped at the sudden appearance of Miko, chuckled a little. "Good ole Miko. It's good to see you guys again. I have finals, and Ratchet said I could come to school if I took it easy. He's at home resting his foot. And he can't, he doesn't have a vehicle. Oh, did you get a good grade on that test you were telling me about, Raf?" Jack asked. Raf nodded. "Does it hurt a lot? I know my dad broke his ribs once, and he almost couldn't get out of bed, it hurt him so bad." Raf asked hesitantly. Jack smiled reassuringly to the preteen. "It does hurt, but not too bad. I'm up moving, aren't I?" Jack said after a moment. Raf nodded smiling. They got to the school a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride, Optimus." Raf said getting out. Miko said her thanks and left, too. "Jackson?" Optimus asked noticing the teen not moving other than taking his seatbelt off. "Huh? Oh, I was just a little worried about what Vince might do. But I can just avoid him like I do every day. Or try to. I'll tell the teachers if something happens." Jack said opening the door and stood. He suddenly stopped and put a hand to his head. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked. "Yeah, just moved a little too quickly and got dizzy. Ratchet said to move slowly. Oh, and before I forget, Micheal's coming by to pick me up, so we can have the afternoon together. Thanks for the ride, Optimus. I have to go. I'll see ya." Jack said grabbing his bag and going inside. After school, he and Micheal spent the afternoon together. June joined them when she found them in the park. The little family relaxed together that evening.

000000 Thursday, at school. 00000

The bell for last period had just rung. Jack turned in the test he was working on. Then he went to put his books in his locker. Just as he got there, he felt someone push into him and make his side bump into his locker. He was so surprised; he tripped and fell forward to the floor clutching his side where he had hit it. He heard laughing, but he ignored it and put a hand on the wall for support as he got up painfully. Then he leaned his forehead on the locker trying to calm himself down and waiting for the pain to stop. He closed his eyes. "Mr. Smith! To the principal's office now!" Jack heard Ms. Rivera say angrily from down the hall. "Do I need to repeat it? _Now!"_ She said angrily. One thing about Ms. Rivera, she did not like to repeat herself, but she was a nice lady when she wanted to be. Jack opened his eyes and went to pick his books up that he had brought. Ms. Rivera surprisingly (to him) came up and helped him. "Are you alright, Mr. Darby? Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked him in concern. "No, I'm ok. I'm just sore. I'll be okay. Thanks." Jack said closing his locker. She nodded. And went towards the principal's office. 'I'd love to see Vince get chewed out by her.' Jack thought as he went outside and sat on the steps where Miko and Raf were.

He rubbed his side. It was still hurting, but it was bearable. "So, where are the 'bots?" Jack asked. Before they could answer, his phone rang, and it was Optimus. "Hey, Optimus, What's up?" Jack answered. "We are on our way to the school," was the reply. "Oh, okay. How is Arcee?" Jack asked knowing that she was getting better, and that she didn't need the surgery. "She is fine. She will wake up soon. I do not know if she will make it to meet Micheal before he goes back." "That's good. That's okay. Micheal comes home a lot, so she'll meet him someday." Jack said smiling in relief. Just then Ms. Rivera came out the doors with her stuff fuming. "That spoiled brat." She was muttering to herself. "I gotta go. See you in a few minutes." He said. "Alright," was the reply. Jack quickly followed his teacher and put a hand on her shoulder hesitantly. "What's wrong, Ms. Rivera? Are you alright?" Jack asked. She put her stuff In her car, then whirled around on him. "Am I alright?! That brat not only managed to get out of trouble, but he also got you detention next Monday. He gave off a bunch of lies about how you antagonized him and it was self-defense. Self-defense my butt. I saw what happened. He walked by and pushed you knowing fully about your injuries." She said very angrily. Jack put a calming hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate you trying, ma'am. Thank you." Jack said trying to calm her. "It's not the first time. Vince is just like that. He thinks the world revolves around him. And he didn't hurt me anymore than I was. I am whole, see?" Jack said as he spread his arms out and did a little twirl grinning. Ms. Rivera chuckled. "Yes, you are. *Sigh* It just made me so mad to see him do that to you, when you did nothing wrong. I mean you hardly ever get in trouble. And when you do, I'm pretty sure somebody framed you for it." She said calming down. "I have to go pick up my daughter from daycare. I'm sorry again that you got detention. I'll see you Monday." Jack nodded and waved as she drove off.

He frowned. "Yay, I get detention and a lecture from my mom. What fun." He muttered sarcastically and sighed. "Oh well, could be worse, I guess." He continued. He turned and found Optimus' alt idling nearby waiting patiently with the holoform sitting in the driver's seat. "Oh! Optimus! You know for a semi you're really quiet." Jack said getting in. "I am sorry, Jackson. Why do you have detention?" Optimus asked knowing what it was from Miko. Jack groaned, put a hand to his side, and sighed. "Vince knocked me down in the hallway. Ms. Rivera took him to the principal and he tricked the principal into thinking I was the one at fault. But it's not the first time. And it's no big deal." Optimus' holoform frowned. "It does not sound like nothing." He said. "Will this, Ms. Rivera call your carrier and explain?" Optimus asked genuinely curious. "I think so. She is a nice a lady." Jack replied. They were silent for a while until Jack noticed they were not on the way home, but to base. "Uh, Why are we going to base?" He asked confused. "I think Ratchet should look at your ribs. And we need to discuss details about tomorrow." Optimus answered. "I have called June and confirmed that it was alright with her." He continued. "What about Micheal?" Jack asked. "Your car- mother assured that she would take care of it." The prime answered. Jack nodded.

Jack looked out over the desert lost in thought. 'How did Vince ever become like this? What happened to the kind hearted boy he once was? Where is that boy now? Is he dead or just lost? I know it wasn't his mom. She's a very kind woman. His father was gruff, but not bad. So What happened?!' Were Jack's thoughts as he sat there gripping the seat belt with narrowed eyes. He stopped when he felt the belt tighten slightly around his waist. He looked at the dash with sad eyes, but he gave a weak smile not trusting himself to speak. He looked back out the window with sad eyes.

They made it into base. Optimus transformed as soon as Jack got out. "Jeez, man what took you so long? We've been waiting for like ten minutes." Miko said as she ran up to him hugging him a bit tightly making him grimace. "Yeah, that was such a long time." He said dryly smiling when she glared at him. "So, where's Ratchet? He wanted to see-… Hey!" He stopped when he was plucked off the ground by a grey servo. "Ow! Put me down!" Jack exclaimed angrily. He did _not_ like being picked up unexpectedly. But he stopped struggling when he noticed they were going to med bay, mainly because he now knew who had picked him up. "Oh, stop squirming. Surely Optimus told you I wanted to see your ribs." He heard Ratchet's gruff voice in his ears. "Yea, he did. But I don't remember him saying anything about being plucked off the ground like a toy! I had enough problems today without adding feeling more helpless to the list." Jack said loudly as Ratchet put him down inside med bay. "If I'd known you'd be so loud about it, I would have given you a sedative." Ratchet said grumpily as he scanned the teen. "Everything's in order. It's healing slower than I thought, but is healing properly. So that's good." Ratchet muttered both to himself and to Jack who was taking deep breathes to calm himself."Well, that might have something to do with Vince pushing me down and making sure I land on my ribs every other day!" Jack said angrily and betrayed. Ratchet's optics widened. He knew that tone. He had heard that same betrayed tone from Optimus once long ago. "You know, you didn't have to carry me. I was going to come willingly." Jack said after a moment. "It had nothing to do with you coming willingly or not. I was just trying to make sure you didn't overexert yourself." Ratchet said still gruffly, but a little quieter. "I'm sorry I got angry. I-I wasn't angry at you or about being picked up." Jack said looking away. Ratchet waved him off. He wasn't the first angry patient he'd had and not the last. He went over to his tool table and put some stuff on it.

Jack noticed that the present he made for Ratchet was still sitting there with the note tied around it. When Ratchet left the room, he went over and carefully climbed to the top of the tool table. He went over to the gift just as Ratchet walked back in. "What are you doing? Get back to the examining table." He commanded coming over and reaching for Jack. Jack ducked out of the way and went behind his gift and carefully sat on his knees. "Have you not noticed this? Why haven't you opened it?" Jack asked looking up at the medic. "Yes, I have noticed. I don't know where it came from. It's not cybertronian and It's not human, at least to my knowledge. And I haven't opened it because I did not have the time." Ratchet answered clearly confused and still wanting Jack back where he left him. "Well, you have time now." Jack said simply moving. "Besides, It's a gift." "How do you know?" Ratchet asked. Jack looked down scratching the back of his head sheepishly. " I-I made it for you." Jack said. Ratchet frowned and picked up the device and inspected it. He then picked the note of if it, and read it.

 _Ratchet,_

 _Thank you for fixing me up. I hope you like this. It's a duster. It's also has a magnet, but it won't catch on your living metal. This is just a small thing to help you keep things tidy and shiny._

 _, Jack._

Ratchet smiled when he read the note. He looked at the tool and noticed the now four buttons. He was surprised to find that the lettering on the device was in cybertronian. There were instructions on the back of the paper. "Do you like it? Optimus helped me finish it and with the lettering. And I hope you don't mind but I took some of your scrap cybertronian metal to make it out of, and I mixed some strong human metal in there, too, so It'll be stronger and more durable. So if Bulkhead gets mad and breaks something, It won't break easily." Jack said with a smile. "I didn't know you invented or messed with machinery. Thank you, Jack." "Oh, heh, I've always been messing around with things like that. I'm probably gonna open my own workshop one day, I hope." Jack said shyly. "Hmm, how would you like to learn a little about cybertronian biology?" Ratchet asked. Jack gaped shocked. "Well, I've never been interested or even good with human biology, but I'm willing to try." Jack said. "Good. Now, let me work. I'm very busy." Ratchet said snapping back to the medic they all knew. Jack smiled and climbed down.

He was about out the door when he heard a groan from a berth. He all but ran to the berth ignoring his sides and climbed up on it to see a sight made his heart soar. Arcee was waking up. Ratchet rushed over as well looking relieved. Arcee started to get up, but Ratchet stopped her, "Easy, Arcee. Take it easy." She nodded and very slowly sat up. "What happened?" She asked. Ratchet explained what happened to her. She suddenly smiled when she felt a small hand on her arm. She looked down and saw Jack beaming up at her. "So your brother's here huh? Well, I hope I didn't miss meeting him." She said smiling tiredly. "No, that's tomorrow. But I don't know if Ratchet will let you go." Jack said his smile wavering a little. She looked up at Ratchet who had a thoughtful look on his face. "We can meet him, only if you both promise to take it easy." He said after a moment. They both smiled and nodded. "Wait, both? Are you hurt, Jack?" Arcee asked him concerned. Jack was in the process of leaving again to talk to the others and tell them the news, but stopped and turned to her," Yes, I was hurt. But I'm fine. Thanks to Optimus. Had a little scuffle with Vince and his cronies. I'm just sore now." He said reassuringly. She smiled and nodded lying back down.

He left the med bay with a huge grin on his face. "Well, that's a change in attitude. You were very angry when you were brought in there." Miko said before busting out laughing as he walked up to the human area. "You were picked up like you were a toy, haha." He smiled at her. Raf sitting on the couch on his laptop. Jack walked on past the human area and up to Optimus who was at the main computer console. "Arcee is awake. And Ratchet said that they are coming tomorrow to meet Micheal. She knows what happened with Vince." Jack said as he stopped. His voice becoming quieter at the mention of Vince's name.

Optimus twitched or cringed, Jack didn't know which, and nodded glancing at the teen. "I'm going to call Micheal a-and tell him. That okay?" Jack asked hating that he stuttered. "Yes", the prime answered. Jack sighed. 'as emotionless as ever. I don't know why I expected otherwise.' Jack thought as he dialed leaning on a far wall facing away from everyone. "Hey, Jackie, you okay?" Micheal said cheerful as always. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that Sadie woke up today and will make it tomorrow. Dr. Richard will too, to keep an eye on the injured, most likely. He made us both promise to take it easy." Jack said in a happy voice. "Oh! That's great! Aw, Is Doc worried about ya? Haha." Micheal replied laughing. "I bet you're happy about your friend being better." He continued. Jack smiled, "Yeah, I am. I have to go. I'll see you tonight." Jack said. "Alright, tell your friends I said hi." "I will." Jack said hanging up.

He sighed and frowned again, then went up the stairs putting a half fake, half real smile on his face. He waved at the other humans as he walked to the railing and leaned his elbows on it. He stared off into nothing lost in thought again. 'At least Vince didn't change his name and start a war in a mad quest of power.' Jack thought bitterly. He lowered his head slightly. 'How do I help him? What did I do to make him change? Primus, why is this bothering me again? Should I tell Optimus? He'd understand. No! He has enough to worry about than some human's problems.' Jack stood there unconsciously gripping the railing hard. His eyes were narrowed angrily. But only Optimus and Rafael seemed to notice. Raf walked cautiously up to Jack and put his hand on Jack's arm because he couldn't reach his shoulder. Jack jumped and looked down at the boy beside him looking up at him with worried eyes. Jack got tears in his eyes and shook his head. 'I won't cry. I refuse to. Why do I still feel this way?' He thought as he turned away from the younger boy, his fists clenched. He slightly shook in suppressed anger, biting his lip to keep from yelling out almost like Optimus had done the other night. Raf, who was not phased by this reaction shocked, but not phased, went in front of Jack again. Raf hugged him. Jack was still shaking in anger, but he let himself be hugged. He didn't return it. Raf didn't mind, he just hoped Jack would be back to being his strong self soon. Never had the preteen seen Jack look so angry before.

After a few minutes, Jack pulled away with his eyes wide in realization. "Jack?" Miko asked worriedly. He started backing up towards the stairs. Before anyone knew what was happening, he had turned and ran down the entrance tunnel with visible tears running down his face. "Jackson! Come back!" Optimus called, but it was no use. A few seconds after they all turned to the screens and saw him run out into the desert, not toward town. "D-did I do something wrong?" Raf asked very quietly. Only Miko and Optimus heard him clearly. "No, Rafael. You did nothing wrong." Optimus assured in a far off tone glancing at Ratchet. "W-what h-happened to him?" Raf asked crying in Miko's arms. Bumblebee came up and put a digit on Raf's back gently. Optimus closed his optics, "*exvent* I fear I know what is troubling him, for I have felt it myself." He said finally. He opened his optics and turned to Ratchet and with his calm, emotionless voice spoke," Old friend, can you find him?" Ratchet nodded and typed a few things into the computers. "I cannot find him. He must have turned his phone off." Ratchet said after a few minutes shaking his head. "Rafael, Miko, You both may stay here tonight. I will not force you to leave." Ratchet turned to Optimus with knowing optics. "Go find him, old friend." Ratchet said putting a servo on the primes arm again. Optimus incline his head, walked forward, transformed, and shot out of base. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Miko asked holding a quiet Raf in her arms. Ratchet looked at them," Yes, He should be fine." He said reassuringly. "I can't just sit here while my partner suffers!" Arcee suddenly exclaimed from the back of the room, getting up from her seat on a crate. Everyone turned to her. "Ep, ep, ep, Optimus has it handled. He understands what Jack is going through better than any one of us." Ratchet told her. She gave a defeated sigh, sat, and watched the tunnel entrance. "W-what did Optimus mean when he said he once felt what Jack is feeling and what is he feeling?" Miko asked. Ratchet looked down," Hold on a moment."

He turned around. "Optimus the others are asking questions can I give them full answers?" Ratchet asked over the private comme. "Do what you feel is right, old friend." Came the quiet reply. Ratchet exvented and turned around. "Do you recall when I told you about Orion Pax? *everyone nods*. He also lost a close friend in Megatronus. He felt betrayed, angry, and sad after he became a prime. He blamed himself. He couldn't celebrate being named Prime. I was in my laboratory when he came to me fuming mad and broke down over the betrayal and sadness that he had lost his friend probably forever. I believe Jack is feeling the same. I didn't know Vince and Jack used to be friends though." Ratchet said in a far off tone remembering. "I did." Everyone turned to Arcee when she spoke. She had tears in her optics. "H-he came to me once after a nightmare a night or two after hearing the story of Orion Pax. He didn't cry. He just told me stories about when he was little. Ratchet, Vince was his closest friend other than his brother. He blames himself for the way Vince is. But he won't tell me why." Arcee said quietly still staring out the entrance tunnel. "Then, let us hope Optimus can help him. But we all should get some rest. Don't look at me that way. Yes, I'm concerned. But they may well be out there all night." With that he went to med bay and everyone else waited.

000 Earlier with Optimus 000

Optimus raced out of base. He went out into the desert. And searched, and searched, and searched. His private comme beeped. "Optimus, the others are asking questions. can I give them full answers?" came Ratchet's voice. Optimus truly didn't care at the moment. "Do what you feel is right, old friend." He replied, refocusing on finding Jack. He drove for what seemed to him like hours.

He was about to turn around when he heard something. He transformed and went forward. As he got closer, he heard crying and muttering. He came over a hill and found Jack curled in a ball, crying. "What have… I done…? It's m-m-my fault." He was muttering. The prime's optics softened. He went closer and scooped Jack up in his servos and held the boy close to his spark and let the warmth come over the boy like an embrace. He sat there waiting for the teen to calm down so they could speak. Jack finally calmed after a few seconds and looked up at Optimus then down again. "It's my fault this happened. He was my best friend when we were little. When we came to school. I made friends easier than he did back then. I was the only friend he had. He felt ignored by me. H-he severed all contact with me. His family didn't know what happened. Only we did. I said I didn't need him. I don't know why I feel betrayed. I was the one who betrayed him. I'm as bad as Megatron. I betrayed him! He needed me and I pushed him away. It's my fault. I tri-tried later to apologize, but he- he said that one day he'd make me pay for the pain I caused him. That lesson he was talking about. These ribs he did that to teach a lesson. It's my fault. I've lost him forever." Jack said finally telling someone after all these years.

Optimus looked at the teen for a long time. "Jackson, you are _nothing_ like Megatron. It wasn't your fault. You cannot control others actions or choices. He chose to go on the path of revenge and lost himself getting there. It is very hard to lose a close friend. But know this you have friends now who care for you and are willing to help if you need it." He said gently. "I know that. I'm sorry, it just hit me that the friend I knew was gone because of me." Optimus closed his eyes. "I felt the same when I lost Megatronus. I blamed myself for making that speech. I became angry at myself and the counsel. Do not blame yourself, Jackson. You may have said hurtful things to Vince. But you sought forgiveness. It was his choice to not forgive you. Just as it was Megatron's choice to start this war. You sought forgiveness but have never forgiven yourself. Forgive yourself Jackson." Optimus said. Jack suddenly clutched his sides and moaned. Optimus' furrowed in concern.

"Jackson?" He only got a pained groan in response. He scanned the boy. He was only exhausted and his injuries were only acting up. "I will get you home. You need rest." The prime said walking back to base, so he could transform. "No, please. You're so warm." Jack said snuggling into the warm metal of Optimus' servo. Optimus smiled. He kept walking. "Alright, I will call your mother." With that the teen fell asleep gripping a digit like his life depended on it. "It has been allowed for you to stay with me, tonight." Optimus said, but Jack was already asleep.

000 Base 000

"Arcee you should be resting. It's late." Ratchet said. Before she could respond Optimus came walking in with a sleeping Jack in his servo. Arcee was on her feet and over at the prime in an instant. "Is he alright?" She asked. "He is better now. He will be fine in time, Arcee. These wounds take long to heal if at all." Optimus said not stopping in the human area like they thought but continuing on to his quarters without another word. "Where is he taking Jack?" Arcee asked Ratchet calmly. Ratchet answered tiredly. "He is taking him somewhere he can watch over him. Now come on we need rest." Ratchet said motioning for her to follow which she did reluctantly.

000 Optimus' quarters 000

Optimus had just laid down, when he felt Jack stirring on his chassis. The teen was crying and rolling and muttering in his sleep. Optimus brought a digit up to the boy and nudged him gently." Jack." Jack just moaned and turned over. The prime nudged him again. "Jackson, wake up." Jack jumped up on instinct and got into a ready position, then with a pained yelp he fell into Optimus' servo that he had moved behind Jack. Jack looked around frantically and calmed when he saw where he was. He sat back down and pulled his knees to is chest and his head in his arms his shoulders shaking while he cried. "Jackson, did you have a nightmare?" Optimus asked. Jack shook his head and looked up with teary eyes. "No, it was a memory." Jack said simply wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry Optimus. I can't talk about it. Not yet." Jack said sniffling. Optimus nodded and as gently as he could, nudged the teen into a sleeping position. "Sleep. You need it. You have over exerted yourself. I will wake you in the morning before we go meet Micheal. Jack nodded and went to sleep. Optimus rubbed Jack's back with a gentle digit in a soothing manner even after the boy was asleep. He stopped and put a servo over the slumbering teen to act as a blanket. The prime then went into recharge.

000000

 **Had to put some fluff in there again. I love fluff. Anyway next chapter is them meeting Micheal. It's gonna be a fun chapter, I hope. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Here it is! The meeting and spending time with Micheal and a little surprise for you all.**

 **000000**

Optimus onlined (opened) his optics and looked down at the teen sleeping soundly on his chassis. He gently picked the teen up and put him carefully between his shoulder and neck cables, so his servos could be free, and so that Jack was close. Jack shifted slightly but didn't wake. After getting some energon, he went to the main room to see a surprising sight. The rest of his team greeting Wheeljack, well except Ratchet, who had noticed him, but thankfully didn't mention it. Optimus went to the empty human area and was going to put Jack there when Jack shifted and moaned painfully. Optimus shook his head. 'I am keeping him close for now.' He thought as he stepped back and silently watched. Agent Fowler had just arrived and was waving him over.

Optimus went over," Yes, Agent Fowler." Fowler looked at Jack softly before shaking it off. "Tough week huh? Well school is out for the day. And you're free to do whatever you want. I cleared it with my superiors. We all say you all more than deserve it, but you do still have to be in disguise." "Of course." Optimus said standing up straight so he wouldn't drop the slumbering teen. "Would it be alright if I came too? To apologize to Micheal." Optimus nodded. "It is alright with me. But you must ask Jack when he wakes." Fowler nodded his understanding. Optimus noticed the others watching him. "Is that all, Agent Fowler?" He asked. Fowler nodded.

Optimus walked over to Wheeljack. "Welcome once again into our fold." "Thank you, chief." Wheeljack replied going over to the others who were waiting for what their leader had to say. "We will be meeting Micheal today, so go prepare for the day and meet back here in one earth hour." The prime ordered. "Is Jack okay?" Raf said running up to the prime's feet with worry in his eyes. "He is fine, Rafael. He just needs rest. He will be taking it easy today." Optimus said giving a small smile to the younger boy. He held up a servo to hold Jack down gently or catch him if he fell, and knelt carefully down to see Raf better. "Did Vince betray him like Megatronus did you?" Raf asked innocently. Optimus shuttered **(closed** ) his optics and opened them again. "Yes and no. It was not exactly the same situation. But it was the same pain that I felt in my spark that he felt in his. He is better now though." Optimus said glancing at said teen. "Ha, look he's smiling in his sleep. I guess he really is better." Miko said coming up. "Indeed" Optimus said looking at the teen before standing again to talk to Ratchet.

"Old friend, Will you and Arcee be able to make it in holoform mode?" Optimus asked seeing if Ratchet changed his mind after last night's excitement. "Yes, we will make it. I have crafted a device long ago that could allow us to walk among the humans in a holoform but not holoform mode. You put the device on your wrist and keep it on at all times, and it will allow Arcee to ride with me since we are saying that she had a motorcycle accident and had me as a doctor which is mostly true. But we can't have her come on a perfectly new looking motorcycle, can we? And Jack is to take it easy today. All that running and the emotional turmoil he was in has drained him considerably. I would order him to rest, but that would just upset him more. He does not need any more stress. He has had a hard week, and has not had any time to really rest and heal, no thanks to Vince." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded. "Thank you, old friend." Optimus went back to Wheeljack who was just finishing his conversation with Bulkhead. "Wheeljack, do you have a holoform?" Optimus asked. "Sure do, Chief. Why? Does it have something to do with this Micheal I've heard so much about?" Wheeljack asked. "Yes, I would like to invite you to join. Micheal seems to want to meet you." Wheeljack looked thoughtful. "Hmm, sure. I'll meet him. I want to meet this human who thinks he's like me. Now what's my holoform's name going to be?" Wheeljack asked more to himself. Optimus left him to his thoughts and stood by a wall. He leaned on the wall watching everyone and smiled it was good to see his team so at ease and excited for once. Suddenly, He felt Jack roll over and wince. "Ow, That hurts. Stop it." He murmured hoarsely. Optimus gently plucked the teen off his 'collar bone' area and held him out in his servos. Jack rolled over again and groaned in pain. "Ugh, I guess I'm getting up. Stupid ribs." Jack said as he sat up slowly wincing slightly. "Oh, hey Optimus. Uh, can you take me home? I have to get changed into some clean clothes." Jack asked hesitantly still not looking around the room. "Of course, Jackson, but let Ratchet scan you first." "As long as he doesn't scare me to death first." Jack mumbled. Optimus smiled when he heard it.

Jack finally looked around and gasped when he saw Wheeljack. "Yes! Micheal gets to meet his double." Jack said excitedly raising his arms and not thinking. He grimaced and rubbed his sides. They were bothering him more today. Wheeljack saw them and waved. Jack waved and smiled. They made it to med bay where Ratchet followed when he saw where they were going. Arcee was there with large watch looking device on her wrist. Jack tried standing, but only succeeded in groaning and sitting again." I guess I'm sitting". He said crossing his arms. Arcee chuckled and patted the spot next to her. Optimus let him slide off his servo to the spot she patted. He went out to the main room to wait. He leaned on the wall outside med bay, and closed his eyes.

"What's this Arcee? I didn't know You guys had watches." She chuckled. "We don't Jack." While she explained what the device was, Ratchet quietly scanned Jack and redid his bandages. Arcee had her servo supporting her behind Jack. Jack coughed and leaned on her side more for assurance that she was really there than for support or pain. "Are you alright, partner?" She asked looking down at him. "Yeah, my sides hurt when I cough, laugh, or move too much. And I wanted to make sure this was real. It was hard without you, 'Cee." She put her servo on his back with her digits wrapped around his shoulders as a form of side hug. "I am here, Jack. Lean on me all you want." She said putting her servo where it was before. And leaning back enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. When Jack's frame became slightly heavier on her side, she looked down to find he had fallen asleep. "You must be tired, Partner." She said. Carefully, she lifted him and cradled him in one arm and came out to find Optimus standing there leaning on the wall smiling. She smiled. She had never seen him so relaxed before. She tapped his arm. "Optimus. Jack fell asleep. You can transform and I'll put him in your alt." She said. Optimus nodded and transformed. She carefully put him in. "I will comme soon. You all come to the park when I do." And with that, he drove out.

He made it to the Darby household and activated his holoform. He picked Jack up, went to the door and kicked lightly on it since his arms were full. June answered, immediately looking at her son worriedly. Before she could ask, he reassured her. "He is fine, Nurse Darby. We had a long talk last night and he is just resting from staying up. He wanted to change into some clean clothes." Optimus said stepping in when she stepped out of the way. "Well, I don't have the heart to wake him, so can you help me get him changed. I know you've never done it, but I can't do it by myself." June said. Optimus nodded and set Jack on the bed letting the boy lean on his chest a little. Jack woke just enough to do as told while they dressed him, and then fell back asleep. June smiled at this as they sat in the living room with Jack laying down on the couch his head on Optimus' leg. Optimus had a hand on the teen's shoulder to keep him on the couch more than anything. "I remember when he would fall asleep on me like that when he was little. And wake up just enough to get dressed for bed and he'd just conk out afterward." June said remembering. Optimus smiled slightly. "Where is Micheal? It is close to time to leave." Optimus asked. "Oh, Jack didn't tell you? Must've been too tired. Micheal left early to meet a friend for breakfast. But he should be on his way back by now." June answered. Optimus nodded. He looked down at the teen. He didn't want to, but he had to. He shook Jack gently. "Wake up, Jackson. We must go if we are to be on time." Optimus said. Jack just turned over onto his side which was a mistake. He grimaced and sat up rubbing he eyes. "What do you people have against sleep?" Jack asked not fully awake. "Nothing honey, but you don't want to be late do you?" June asked getting up and going into the kitchen. She came back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. "Here. Keep that there. It'll help with the pain. I have to get to work. We have new patients this week and they need all the help they can get right now. Although I'd love nothing more than to come and relax with our friends." June said. "Ok, mom. Love you." Jack said as June kissed his forehead and waved as she went out the front door.

Jack put the ice to his side and sighed in relief. "That's better." He said before going to a closet cabinet and taking out a bandage roll. He put it on the coffee table then went and got another ice pack wrapped in a towel, and brought it back. Optimus was confused as he continued watching. Jack lifted his shirt and wrapped the bandage around the ice pack and successfully keeping them there to ease the pain he was previously feeling. His shoulders slumped in relief. "Ah, now I'm ready." He said smiling. Optimus got up and opened the door. "Do you feel better?" He asked when they got into the alt. Jack nodded looking out the window. "Optimus to base. We are on our way to the park. Come when you are ready." He commed base. "We were ready and waiting. We're coming," came Ratchet's gruff voice. 'probably because he doesn't want to come.' Optimus thought amused.

The park was mostly empty except for Agent Fowler, Micheal and a few other people scattered around. They got out. Jack tensed when he saw Agent Fowler, but forced himself relax when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head as a silent command to stand down. Jack sighed and composed himself with neutral calm eyes. Optimus removed his hand as they came up to the agent and the soldier. "Jackie, Did you gain weight?" Micheal asked playfully trying to lighten the already tense area. It wasn't working well. Jack glared at him. "I just bandaged some ice packs to my ribs so they wouldn't hurt too much." Jack said grinning a little to his brother. Fowler stepped forward and held his hand out. "I am sorry, Jack, for hurting your brother and insulting him. I was angry. As an apology, I got your detention given to Vince like he deserved." Fowler said somewhat bitterly when mentioning the boy's name. Jack just gaped for a few minutes. Then the agent's words came to him fully. He tensed a little at the mention of Vince, but accepted the hand that was offered when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. "It's okay, Fowler. I overreacted." Jack said. They went over to a bench. Jack and Optimus stood while Micheal and Fowler sat just enjoying the quiet before the others got there.

Just then, they all heard loud heavy metal playing that echoed around the park. Jack sighed covering his ears," as if I didn't hurt enough." He mumbled. Optimus frowned at his wording, but didn't say anything. The music shut off. Miko jumped out of Bulkhead's alt. A tall, well-tanned, bulky, man got out after her. He had brown eyes and black hair. He wore a pale green jump suit. He was still up to the prime's upper chest. A white sports car with red and green stripes came right behind them. A pale, fare-muscled man stepped out of it with twin swords strapped to his back. He had green eyes and grey-ish hair even though he looked to be around the same age as Micheal. He was just a little taller than Jack. He wore an almost karate outfit with green and red stripes running up and down it. They all walked over. Micheal stepped forward," Hmm, no, don't tell me. You're Miko, Bruce, and you must be Bruce's Jackie. What's your full name so I don't get confused." Micheal said shaking each of their hands. "Well, my name is William Jackson and I don't like my last name so don't ask." Micheal smirked. "Okay, Willie. I wouldn't dream of messing with you. I don't fancy being sliced in half." Micheal joked looking at the swords. Wheeljack chuckled and put a hand on Micheal's shoulder. "We're gonna get along just fine." Wheel jack said with a grin.

A yellow sports car with black stripes pulled up then. Raf stepped out and went over to Jack and hugged him. "Are you better?" Raf asked worriedly. Jack nodded and hugged back. "Yes, just sore. Micheal, this is Rafael." Jack said turning Raf so Jack stood behind him with his hands on the boys shoulders to be close to Raf knowing he was still worried. Micheal offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you again, kid." He said shaking the boys hand smiling at how close he was to his brother. Just then there was a shuffling of feet. Micheal turned and smiled. A man that looked about 18 or 19 stood there in black pants and a yellow shirt. He had a scar on his throat, but it was concealed by a black scarf he wore that went a little over his chin. He was lanky, but you could tell he had muscle. He had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He was pale, but you could tell he got sun. " _Ah, and you must be Bryan. It's nice to meet you again."_ Micheal signed offering his hand after he was done. " _You too"._ Came the hesitant reply taking the hand. Then an ambulance pulled up. A man that looked to be in his mid 50's got out. He wore a white and copper-ish colored doctor's coat with a white shirt underneath. He had a tool belt on with a ratchet on it, blue jeans, and orange and white shoes. He had the same designs on his jacket sleeve that Ratchet did on his arms. His hair was mostly white with some reddish orange in it. He was a little pale. He was fit. He also had electric blue eyes. Micheal walked up to him and smirked and faked scrutiny looking him up and down, "And you must be Dr. Richard. It's nice to meet you,… Doc". Ratchet took the hand and gripped it hard. Micheal winced slightly," Aw, come one. I won't give. I like Doc better than calling you the name of a tool." Ratchet squeezed harder making sure he got his point across until he heard Optimus' voice over the privet comme. "Ratchet stop! We do not harm humans." He reluctantly released his grip. "Jeez, you have a strong grip. Like I told big rig over there, I respect that….Sunshine." Micheal said when out of arm's reach. "Big rig?" Ratchet asked confused. Jack stepped in and pointed at Optimus. "Micheal gives everyone he knows nicknames. It's best to just go with it. But I'd say he _can't_ go around calling you sunshine." Jack said glaring pointedly at Micheal who looked shocked. "What am I supposed to call him?! He breaks my hand when I call him Doc and I refuse to call him the name of a tool." "Well then call him Dr. Richard. It's not that hard, now is it?" Jack said biting his lip trying not to laugh at the almost pouting face of his brother. "It is for me." He mumbled before they were interrupted by a car door closing. They all turned and saw a beautiful young woman getting out. She had shoulder length black hair with a pink and blue stripe going through it that was pulled up into a pony tail. She was a little tanned. She wore a deep blue T-shirt with light pink stripes on it. You could see she worked out. She had a bandage around her head and was limping slightly. She wore blue jeans that hugged her legs. She had blue sneakers on. She had sapphire blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Her chin was just at Jack's shoulder. Micheal walked up to her," You must be Sadie. It's nice to meet you again. I hope you're feeling better." Micheal said shaking her hand. She smiled and walked up to Jack and touched his ribs gently making him wince. "Are your ribs okay, partner?" She asked. "Mph, please, don't touch them. They're tender. Yes, I'm fine. "Jack said gently, although it was clear he didn't like his ribs touched. "Alright, sorry." She said as she stood by him. "Okay, I think that's everybody. Let's go relax and enjoy ourselves. Come on, Jackie, I'll push you on the swing, like old times." He said as he dragged Jack away. "I'm supposed to take it easy." Jack protested as he looked back at Ratchet pleadingly. He just smirked and waved. "You're a lot of help ... Doc" Jack said just to get on his nerves. Ratchet groaned and put his arms in the air following them with the others, "I give up." He grumbled.

When they got there, Micheal had Jack in a choke hold. "Do it." Jack just shook his head," nu uh" he said. "Come on just one swing. That's all I ask." Jack rolled his eyes. " Yeah, then you strap me to it, no way am I swinging. I'm not a baby. Like you so eloquently keep stating that I am." Jack said annoyed. "Yeah, and this is adult like." Micheal said sarcastically. Jack sighed and went limp. "There isn't that better?" Micheal said releasing him only for him bolt as fast as an injured guy could, which was pretty darn fast. "Oh, so that's how we're gonna play it huh? Well you chose the wrong guy to mess with." Micheal said playfully stomping his foot on the ground like a charging bull, and sprinted after his brother. Optimus sat on a bench watching the two brothers closely with Ratchet and Arcee. Raf got on a swing and Bumblebee pushing him. Wheeljack was sitting in the grass watching in amusement as Micheal had Jack in another choke hold gently, obviously by the grins on their faces. Bulkhead and Miko were laying the grass nearby and had headphones with the music turned up loudly. They both had their eyes closed smiling.

Optimus smiled when Jack ducked under Micheal's arm again and ran a few feet with surprising endurance considering his injuries. His ice packs had fallen a few minutes after he ran. But he didn't seem to mind. "Ha! You're so gullible. Come on, wolf. Catch me if you can. "Micheal grinned evilly. "Ooh, You're gonna eat those words, road runner." Micheal said as he once again ran after Jack. Jack was tiring, Optimus noticed, but he kept going. Ratchet was watching both concern and amusement. "He leaned over to Optimus. " I'll be glad if Jack gets Micheal. Serve him right." Ratchet said almost jokingly to the prime. Optimus grinned at the medic. Arcee chuckled. He looked back and saw Micheal run right by a hiding Jack. Jack was crouched down as low as his injuries would allow and crept silently up to his brother. Everything was silent for a moment. You couldn't hear Jack's foot steps on the ground as he crept up to his oblivious brother. Jack crouched down almost like an animal hunting prey and jumped Micheal making him yell in surprise. They rolled a little and when the dust cleared, Micheal was pinned under Jack. Jack had a knee on Micheal's back, He had Micheal's arm pulled back so he couldn't do much unless he wanted an injured arm as long as an injure foot, even though that was mostly healed. Jack was grinning from ear to ear. "And who's the baby now, brother?" Jack smirked. Micheal smiled, and Wheeljack winced. "This will not end well. I know that look." He muttered and both amusement and dread. But Micheal did something none of them expected, "I give. I give. Just let me up. I'm not looking to bite the dirt just yet." Micheal said grinning. But Jack knew Micheal too well. "Well, I don't believe you. But I will let you up brother on one condition." Micheal looked up as best he could and asked," That would be?" Jack go to a fake thoughtful expression." Come up with a different nickname for Ratchet than Sunshine and I'll be glad to let you up." Jack said mischievously. Micheal groaned. "You know it's not that easy." "Oh, well, that's too bad. Then you're not getting up. And trust me you'll be sore later. By the way, this is payback for when I was seven." Jack said. Micheal sighed," Grouch, Grouch. There now let me up." Jack grinned and let go and stood straight. Micheal got up slowly rolling his shoulder with an audible pop. "Ah. That's better. You got a grip, Jackie." He said as they walked back to the rest of the group. Micheal climbed up a big tree and reclined on some thick branches closing his eyes content. "I don't know who I'm rooting for now." Ratchet grumbled. Jack shrugged and grinned in his direction. He was lowering himself to the ground slowly where he stood, his injuries catching up with him a bit. He gave up halfway down and went over to the bench and sat with his back against the seat on the ground between Optimus and Arcee, who was in the middle of the two old friends. She chuckled. "Play hard, partner?" She asked. Jack only nodded. Ratchet went to speak to Jack, but Jack, with his eyes closed held a finger in the air. "Ah no 'I told you so's' I'm fine." Jack said leaning his head back and looking up at the sky. Fowler was on another bench talking to Raf and Bumblebee.

Jack sighed. He scooted a few feet away and laid back on the soft grass and looked up at the cloudless sky with his hands behind his head. Ratchet was in a conversation with Wheeljack having moved from the bench and to the ground. Optimus watched the rise and fall of the teen's chest. Jack was clearly asleep, but his breathing was slightly labored, barely noticeable. Optimus only noticed because he was paying close attention. He actually _jumped_ when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Arcee," Don't worry. It's just from running. He didn't take it easy. But he's fine. Look at him. He looks more at peace than I have ever seen him." Arcee said. Optimus nodded. Optimus surprised the few that glanced their way by getting up and lying on the ground as well in almost the same position only he had his eyes open. He made a show of stretching and activating a program that made noises if he couldn't. And just at the right moment there was a loud pop sound that came from his back. And he relaxed. Micheal startled everyone by speaking. "Yeah, I'd be relaxed too if my back popped like that. It'd probably break if I attempted it though." "Then you better not try it." Ratchet warned. "Whatever you say, sunshine." Micheal said glancing at the asleep Jack.

"I heard that. You're lucky I'm too comfortable to move, or you'd be toast, Mickie." Jack suddenly said not even opening an eye surprising almost everyone. "Pretty big talk for such a small man, tough guy." Micheal teased. "And just who pinned to the ground? Hmm?" "Touché. But it's still pretty big talk." Micheal said getting down silently from the tree and as silently as he could he tried to sneak up on Jack. He got within arm's reach. He was just about to poke his brother, when as quick as a light, Jack had gotten up and put his surprised brother in a choke hold. Jack let go after a few minutes. Micheal pouted. "you're lucky you're injured or you'd be toast right now." Jack faked looking shocked. "Oh my goodness, what have you done with Micheal? He doesn't take pity on others." Jack laughed as Micheal glared,"Only my enemies."

Optimus who was mostly ignoring the little banter closing his eyes until he felt something heavy fall on his midsection and heard a groan. He let out an "oof" just to not look weird. "Micheal! I don't push you onto people. Sorry, O-Orion." "It is alright. You should both calm down though. You both have injuries that have yet to be fully healed." Optimus said calmly as Jack got off him wincing. "I agree with Orion. You should take it easy, like you promised. At least no more rough housing." Ratchet said. Micheal grinned and went over and sat with Wheeljack and Ratchet. "So what's up, Doc, Willie?" Ratchet glared, but didn't say anything. They started conversing.

Jack still sat there. "Hey, Sadie, you want go for a walk?" He asked suddenly not looking up. He was met with silence. "Sadie?" He asked looking over; he saw that she was asleep knowing her holoform wouldn't flicker if she did. Jack smiled when he saw it. He got up and went to his bag and pulled out a blanket that he draped over her, even though he knew she didn't need it. Optimus and Micheal, perched back in his tree, seemed to notice this action. They both smiled. Jack grinned and walked off. "Hey, Jack, can I go with you?" Raf asked as Bumblebee was deep in a signing conversation with Micheal. When Jack saw this, he grinned and nodded. "Sure, I didn't want to walk by myself anyway." Jack put an arm around Raf's shoulders. Raf smiled. He wished his real big brother would do this. They walked for a while in silence. Jack suddenly tensed. Something was wrong, he knew it. He stopped grabbing Raf's shoulder. "Jack? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Raf asked. "No. Something is wrong. Stay here." Jack got down and crept around the area silently. Raf was worried, but he trusted Jack.

Jack went a ways away, wandering what was happening. When he saw nothing, he turned around only to see Vince trying to beat a helpless Raf. Jack saw the scared looked look in his eyes. He ran faster than he had ever ran before and slammed into Vince knocking him down. Jack got in front of Raf in a ready position. "You do not touch him." Jack said in a deadly calm voice. Raf grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist and hand for assurance. Jack closed his hand around Raf's. Vince got up, and smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't Darby and his new little brother. What are you trying to do, replace Joshua?" Vince asked mockingly. Jack eyes narrowed in anger. He was shaking. "You are not fit to speak his name." Jack said venomously. "Oh? And what of this boy? Are you gonna say you need him, then push him away like you did me?" Vince asked sneaking closer as he did. He suddenly grabbed Raf and backed up. He held Raf firm in his arms. "What are you gonna do now Jackie boy?" Jack narrowed his eyes in rage. He saw red. He charged Vince and knocked him to the ground and pinned him down like he did Micheal but firmer. He had angry tears running down his face. He was shaking. "I will only say this once, so you better listen. You. Do. Not. Touch. My. Friends." Jack said his anger showing in his voice. "Don't come near me or my family again." Jack said getting off of Vince once he nodded vigorously. Vince took off. Jack stood there for a long moment calming himself. Jack then just stood there staring at nothing. "Jack?" Raf asked putting a hand on Jack's arm. Jack lowered his head and spoke in a calm, but quiet voice. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, he didn't hurt me." Raf said gently. Jack nodded and put him arm around Raf's shoulders again. He got an emotionless, calm look on his face that looked almost like Optimus. Raf leaned his head on Jack's side gently. Jack pulled him closer to him protectively. "Thank you. But who's Joshua?" Raf asked quietly. Jack lowered his head. "I don't want to talk about him, okay?" Jack said gently. Raf nodded. "Okay. I understand."

Jack looked back up with calm emotionless eyes again as they came up to the group that was still in the same position, except Arcee was now awake. Jack was stubbornly holding onto Raf even though it was hurting his side. Raf looked up at the teen and stopped. "I'll be okay, Jack. Let me go. I want to play with Bee." Raf said gently. Jack reluctantly let go. He knelt down and whispered his next words. "Don't tell them about what happened, please. And if you need me, I'll be in the grass over there." He said. Raf nodded and ran up to Bee. "Hey, Bee, you wanna play tag." Bee, who had researched different outdoor games, nodded vigorously. He loved the sound of the game. Jack watched with a smile as he and Raf ran off. Jack still stood where he was watching them. That scuffle with Vince had awoken a protective side of him that was long dormant. He went back to his previous spot without a word. Optimus went to say something, but Jack held his hand up. "Don't ask. Just please don't ask." He said tiredly as he laid down and was almost immediately asleep. Optimus sighed and sat up. He leaned back on the seat of the bench watching Raf and Bee play. Ratchet was over by Fowler now. Wheeljack and Micheal were lounging in the tree talking. Micheal saw Jack come back with grass stains on his pants and knew Vince had something to do with it. His eyes narrowed. If he hurt his brother again, he's a dead teen. Wheeljack waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey didn't you hear me? Jack's just sleeping." Micheal looked at Wheeljack and he smiled and nodded. "Yeah". He got down and went over to Jack. He sat by him and, to everyone's confusion, started looking him up and down frowning. He touched the sand and grass on his brother's clothes. He leaned forward to Jack's ear and whispered. "I'll get him, someday for hurting you." Micheal was about to get up when Jack's hand stopped him. Jack opened his eyes and looked sternly at his brother, "No, it won't solve anything. Just leave him be. I will not fight him unless I have to." He said. Micheal sighed. Jack grinned. "Don't worry. One day. One day he will be punished for what he has done." Jack said wisely. Micheal sighed again. "Okay, but I can't promise I won't punch him he hurts you again." Jack sighed and looked toward Raf as he played with Bumblebee. "I know the feeling." He said simply. Micheal smiled and went back over to Ratchet.

Jack couldn't get back to sleep so he just sat up when he felt a poke on his shoulder, "You're it." Raf said running off laughing. Bumblebee was running too. "Oh you're in trouble now." Jack said as he slowly got up to both give them a head start and his sides were starting to bother him a little. But he buried it down. He was about to jog after them when he felt a firm hand on his arm. Jack sighed. "I'll be fine, Orion. I'll be careful." Optimus let go. And Jack left smiling. He looked at the ground and touched the tracks. He chuckled and crept silently around looking for the younger boy and scout.

"Uh oh. They're in trouble now. Jack could have been a scout and a soldier if he wanted with his skills. But he insists it's just for fun." Micheal said back in his perch watching Jack go into a bush and came back out chasing a bolting Bumblebee. "How did he sneak up on Bee? No one's ever done that before." Arcee said shocked. Micheal grinned. "Told ya." Arcee glared, but she was secretly impressed. Bee was supposed to be a scout, quick and light on his feet. Optimus was a mix of impressed, shocked, and proud. If he was an Auto bot, he'd be a very capable warrior.

Jack snuck around and didn't track Raf, just to make it a challenge. He heard shuffling behind him, so he slowly turned and to his surprise a small girl stood there. He was so startled, he fell over. "Oh my! You scared me." He said getting up. "Um, What are you doing? You look funny." Jack chuckled and knelt down. "I'm playing a game with my friends. You wanna play, too?" Her eyes lit up. "Yeah! What are you playing?" She asked excitedly. Jack's smile widened. "Tag. But if you're gonna play. You gotta play it my way. Can you do that?" He asked kindly. She nodded vigorously. "Good. What's your name, little one?" Jack asked as he stood and held his hand out which she took. "Maria. How do you play?" She asked. "I track my friends footprints. It's called scouting. But you have to be quiet or it won't work. Can you do that for me, little one?" Jack asked kindly. "My names not, 'little one'. Yes, I can be quiet." She said and it made her look more cute when she pouted. "Alright, Maria. Watch and do what I do. Okay?" Jack instructed. She nodded firmly focusing. Jack chuckled. "Don't look so serious. It's supposed to be fun." He said. He then started stepping lighter and quieter looking at the ground. Maria followed his movements almost perfectly but it was easier to hear her steps than Jack's. 'Huh. She's quite the little scout.' Jack thought as looked back at her. He looked forward again, just a flash of orange and white zipped past them. "Oh, and the chase is on." Jack said chasing after Raf who had bolted. "Come on, little scout. The chase is on." He called back slowing to let her catch up. He jogged as to not lose sight of her and to make sure she could keep up. Jack suddenly stopped, having to catch Maria when she bumped into him making him grunt. "Sorry, little scout, I have an idea. You keep running after him. Lead him over there and I'll ambush him from the bushes, okay?" Jack asked. She nodded grinning from ear to ear. He smiled and ran to the bushes and waited. Raf ran with all his might, but that little girl was fast. He had just turned by some bushes when he was pushed gently to the ground. "You're it. This is how Micheal and I played. But we called it tag hunt." Jack's voice said in his ear. Then Jack grabbed Maria's hand and bolted. "Come on, little scout. Can't let him catch us." Jack said as they ran. Maria giggled and ran after him. Raf, who had gotten up and brushed himself off, got a thoughtful look on his face before it brightened. Raf scouted like he saw Jack doing earlier, just a bit more loudly like Maria. Raf caught movement in the corner of his eyes. He smiled and turned just to see Maria's black hair flying behind her. Raf gave chase to them. They ran up to the other auto bots. Jack dragging Maria along with him, which she didn't mind. They dodged each other a few times. Maria was giggling. Optimus had stood to go sit with Ratchet and Agent Fowler when he felt a tiny hand on his pant leg tugging on it. He looked down and saw Maria standing there smiling up at him. "You wanna play too? It's fun." Maria asked innocently. Jack and Raf had stopped playing a moment to catch their breathes. Jack was behind the bench. Raf was not too far away. Optimus looked unsure until he saw Jack and Maria's excited looks on him. He grinned and nodded. Arcee went wide eyed and jumped when Jack's voice said in her ear. "And you said Primes don't party." She chuckled. Raf went up to Optimus making the prime think the game was still paused. "You're it!" He said as he bolted away like there was a fire on his tail. Jack grinned and jogged too, "Little scout, come on." Jack didn't know why he started calling her that. "Coming!" She said running after him and ahead of him because he was jogging slowly

Optimus didn't jog or run. He walked calmly. He stopped when he heard shifting of feet. He grinned. He turned and tried to grab Jack as he ran by. He failed. Suddenly he heard a laugh and before he knew it he was tackled on his front to the ground by Jack and Maria, Raf was off to the side giggling into his hand. "That was priceless, You should have seen your face. Ha!" Jack said after his laughing subsided. Maria giggled. Optimus turned over onto his back and smiled up at sat up,and grabbed Jack, who was closest and put him in a headlock, giving him a noogie gently for him. Jack laughed and tried to push away from Optimus, but to no avail. Optimus was smiling widely. He couldn't remember the last time he just let himself relax and have fun.

Maria laughed until a familiar voice called for her. Jack froze and looked to see Ms. Rivera coming up to them with a smile on her face. "Maria, there you are. Don't run off like that. And don't talk to strangers." Jack, finally standing upright, walked up. "Uh, that's my doing. It's not her fault. I invited her to play with us." He said. "Oh! Jack, in that case. No harm done. But we do have to go home. It's about lunchtime and then a nap for you young lady." Maria frowned, but didn't complain. She ran up to Jack who had knelt down to say goodbye, and almost knocked him over in a hug. "Thank you for letting me play with you, big scout." She said smiling. "You're welcome. I had fun. Have a nice nap. You deserve it. You played hard." They pulled apart and Jack waved as they walked off. "Goodbye, little scout." "Bye, big scout." Maria called before going on to tell her mom what had happened while they played.

Jack chuckled and grunted in pain. He decided he was taking it easy the rest of the day. Optimus was just sitting there watching him. "Jackson?" Jack smiled and looked at Optimus. "That girl has a hunter's gift or that's what Micheal called it." Jack said sitting slowly. "She is quite the little scout, hence the nickname." Jack said holding his side. His injuries had caught up to him. "I'm just gonna relax here. I don't wanna move." Jack said lying down with his hands behind his head staring up at the sky. Optimus nodded and laid back himself.

"I wish it could be like this all the time. But I know it can't." Jack murmured. "Me too, Jackson." Optimus said. Arcee walked up and lay down by Jack. "Hey, where's Miko? Bulkhead can't find her." "She's probably playing with Raf." Jack said. "No, Raf is over by Ratchet talking about computers." Arcee said. "Where did you last see her?" Jack asked getting confused. "I saw her with Bulk last." Jack sat up. "But you should rest. I only told you so you would know to keep an eye out for her." She continued seeing her partner was going to look for her. "I'm not taking any chances, Arcee. I may be paranoid. But Vince is around here. I-I just-… Ooohh." "Jackson?" Optimus asked catching the teen before he fell backwards. "I just got dizzy there. I guess I'm more tired than I thought, but we have to find Miko." He said tiredly. Optimus laid him back down. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. You just relax and rest, partner." Arcee said. Jack closed his eyes trying to get the spinning to stop. "Oh. I see her. She's back with Bulkhead." Jack said looking over. He got up shakily and went over to the bench sitting down on it heavily. Optimus and Arcee came over and sat by him. He surprised them both by leaning on Optimus for support. His head was on top of his shoulder, but he didn't mind. Arcee put a gentle hand on his side where he grunted in pain. 'Nno don' do tha' it hur's" He slurred weakly. She and Optimus shared a concerned look. Arcee silently went over to Ratchet and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ratchet, can you check Jack?" Ratchet looked over at said teen that was barely awake. "I will. But he's just exhausted nothing to really worry about." He said getting up. He went over and subtly scanned Jack as Arcee tried to keep him awake. "He's just tired. He should rest." Ratchet said. "Perhaps we should go inside. Would it be alright to go to your house, Micheal?" Optimus asked. "Uh, sure. We can go there. There's a parking garage within walking distance of our house, so you can park you vehicles there because they won't fit on our road." Micheal answered. Everyone nodded and got ready to leave.

 **00000**

 **I'm stopping here. I'm hoping you're enjoying this. I will continue this soon.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7 Part 2**

 **Let's continue this. Enjoy!**

 **000000**

They all made it to the Darby household a few minutes later after putting their alts in the garage. They all went inside. Micheal pulled some chairs from the dining table. Miko and Raf sat on the floor. Optimus and Arcee sat on the couch with Jack laying there with his head on Arcee legs and his legs sort of on Optimus'. He was sound asleep with his face twitching and going between relaxed and grimacing. "Well, he's out like a light." Miko joked looking at him. Raf nodded. Arcee put her hand on his hair and started playing with it. Jack relaxed fully after that. Micheal smiled.

"So um you got any board games?" Miko asked. Micheal smiled and stood. "We have Scrabble, Puzzles, and well, it's not a board game, but we could play truth or dare. I love that game. But you choose." Raf raised his hand. "Bee, Ratchet, and I can do a puzzle." He said. Micheal handed them the puzzles. Miko smiled. "Well, I'm doing truth or dare." She said excitedly. Wheeljack and Bulkhead nodded. Micheal sat down on the floor with them. He looked up at the couch. "Hey you guys wanna play?" He asked. "No, that's fine. We'll watch." Arcee said looking down at her partner who was grimacing again. Jack then opened his eyes a little waking up but not moving. "Hey, sleepy head." Arcee said when she saw he was a awake. Jack smiled. The only acknowledgement that he'd heard her. He was comfortable watching the others enjoying themselves.

Miko turned to Micheal first. "Truth or dare?" She asked. "Start out simple. Truth." "Okay, um, Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Miko asked. Micheal grinned. "Yes, I did. But she wasn't the right one." Micheal said shrugging. "Truth or dare, Bruce." Micheal asked. "Uh, dare." Jack smiled. "He's living dangerously. Micheal's the reason I hate this game." He said glancing up at Arcee. "Well, he is a wrecker." She said smiling down at him. "I dare you to play a prank on sunshine over there." Micheal said pointing at Ratchet. "That's not a good idea." Bruce said warily. Miko smiled. "Don't worry, Bruce. I'll help you." She said grinning evilly. Jack groaned. "That's not gonna end well." "Truth or dare, Jackie." Bulkhead asked Wheeljack. "Oh. I'm not playing. I'm watching." He said. Miko glared at him, but didn't say anything. She frowned. "Let's play scrabble. I'm bored of this game." Micheal chuckled and brought scrabble out.

Jack tried to get to sleep. But he couldn't. His ribs were really hurting. He kept squirming to try and get more comfortable. "Why don't let Ratchet give you a pain killer? I can tell you're in pain." Arcee asked gently still stroking his hair. It seemed to relax him some. "No…. Please, no pain killers." Jack said weakly. Arcee sighed. This was the fifth time she had offered. It was hurting her spark to see him so uncomfortable. "At least stop your squirming. Lay still and relax. Please." Arcee said. Jack stilled, but twitched some. Jack's breathing finally slowed as he slept once again. Arcee sighed in relief at his relaxed face. She turned her attention back to the game. Optimus was watching both games and sparing secret glances at Jack. Agent Fowler had joined the Scrabble game. Miko's next question brought Optimus and Arcee's full attention to Micheal. "So, do you two have any other siblings?" Miko asked while making a word. Micheal tensed and looked at the sleeping Jack. He made sure he was asleep before answering. He lowered his head. "You best not ask Jackie that. He's very sensitive about it, and with good reason." Micheal said warningly looking Miko in the eyes. She frowned but nodded. "To answer your question, yes, we did have a younger brother, Jack's twin. H-…" "Was his name Joshua?" Raf suddenly asked. Micheal looked at the boy shocked. "Jack spoke of him?!" "Uh, no. Vince did. When Jack and I went on our walk earlier. Jack had walked off looking around because he thought something was wrong. After he left Vince came out and tried to beat me. Jack slammed into Vince. I was scared. Vince mentioned something about Jack replacing Joshua with me. When we were on our way back. I asked. And he couldn't tell me. And please don't tell him I told you. He didn't want you guys to know." Raf explained. "Well, yes his name was Joshua. We won't. Anyway, I can't tell you details because Jack might not want you to know them. He died in the fire that caused our scars, although mine were smaller back then." Micheal said in a far off tone before shaking himself. "Anyway we do have a half-brother that Agent Fowler knew about, Jason. But I personally don't want Jack to meet him. I have tried to reach out to him to help and become true brothers, but either he doesn't care or I've got the wrong number." Micheal said sadly. "I don't know if Jackie knows. He's never mentioned it anyway."

Optimus' and Fowler's eyes met in realization. Optimus spoke calmly, "I fear he already knows." Micheal eyes met the prime's in shock. Optimus calmly and carefully explained what had happened with Jack and Agent Fowler. Micheal's eyes softened and he looked at his still sleeping brother. "*Sigh* He was not mad at you for hurting me, Agent Fowler. He was mad at our dad. I hope you know that." Micheal said looking at the agent. Fowler nodded," I do now. I never understood why he suddenly got so angry until now." After that, Micheal went back to his chipper attitude and the games continued. No one noticed Jack's eyes flutter open a little and his brows furrowed except Optimus.

After a while, everyone was just relaxing. Jack was sitting on the couch, now. Except Arcee and Ratchet had left earlier. Ratchet had ordered her to rest. Jack was watching everyone. Everyone for the most part were relaxed. They were all chatting about different things. Optimus had left also. But he said he was coming back later. Raf was beside him on the couch conked out with a blanket over him. It was about sunset now. Jack was disappointed that he didn't get to see the sunset, but he was happy to be with his friends, no his family. "Hey, does your TV work? We could watch a movie before we have to leave." Miko suggested. "Sure, but keep it down. Mom's asleep and so is Raf." Miko smiled. "Okay." Jack chose the movie. And put it in.

They watched the movie quietly. When it was over, Optimus walked in again. He looked tired almost. Miko and the two wreckers had left. Agent Fowler walked up to the two brothers and said his goodbyes. Bumblebee picked up Raf and left also after signing his goodbyes. Micheal stretched and yawned. "That was an awesome day. Your friends are nice, Jackie. You're lucky to have them, even Dr. Grouch." Micheal said yawning. "Well, Orion, you stay as long as you like, I guess. I'm going to bed. Goodnight all." He said going into his room.

Jack watched him go, and then turned to Optimus. The prime looked deep in thought. "Hey, you want some water? I mean I don't know if you guys drink water or not." Optimus nodded. "Yes we can drink water, but we do not require it." He answered. Jack nodded and got their water. "I had fun today. How did you like being human for a day?" Jack asked grinning and doing air quotes at the the mention of human. "It was…relaxing." Optimus said after a moment struggling to find the right words. "I bet you'll be glad to be back to 25 ft. tall tomorrow. Your joints and gears have to be sore by now." Jack said. Optimus grinned a little. "Yes, we will look forward to being in our true forms, but we have enjoyed this day. One day of peace after millennia of war is something to appreciate." Optimus said fondly. Jack sighed." I hope your war ends soon. Who knows? Maybe you will find a way to revive your planet and live in peace again. Though that would mean, you would leave." Jack said sadly. "It may sound selfish, but I don't want you to leave." He continued. "Jack, I too would like this war to end. And perhaps it will, but that is not in the foreseeable future. Do not worry, Jackson, we will be here for a while yet. And if we do leave and find a way to revive Cybertron, then we will find a way to communicate and visit if at all possible." Optimus said reassuringly. Jack nodded. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish there for a second." Jack said looking down. Optimus lifted Jack's chin up so they were eye to eye. "You are not selfish. Anyone would want to keep their friends close." He said gently. Jack nodded. " Family." Jack mumbled a correction before shaking himself and changing the subject. Optimus got a tiny grin when he heard the mumbled correction. "You look tired, Optimus." Jack finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Yes." Was the simple reply. "Then you should go get some recharge. I don't mean to kick you out, but we both need the rest." Jack said. Optimus stood and nodded. "Rest well, Jack." Optimus said. "You too." Jack replied as Optimus left.

000 Next day. 000

Jack and Micheal were outside saying their goodbyes. Jack was leaning on Micheal's shoulder. Micheal had an arm around his shoulders. Micheal had gotten a call from his commanding officer that if he was healed to return to work immediately. Micheal was indeed healed, quicker than his doctors thought. Micheal had packed his things that morning. Now, he was comforting his brother before he left. "I'll call when I can, Jackie. I had loads of fun. I like your friends." Micheal said grinning down at Jack. "Yeah, I did too. I just wished you could've stayed longer. But I understand why you have to leave. I'll tell the others bye for you. I-I'll miss you, bro." Jack said his voice breaking as he separated from Micheal and hugged him. Micheal returned the embrace gently. "I'll miss you too. I always do. But let me go." Jack let go after a few moments. Micheal got into the car. "I love you, Mickie." Jack said before his mom drove off. "I love you, too, Jackie." Micheal called sticking his head out the window and waving. Jack smiled a weak smile.

He went into the garage and closed the door. He stood there for a while composing himself before picking up his phone and calling base. "Can I have a groundbridge to base? I'm in my garage." Jack requested in a calm and composed voice, but it was quieter than normal. A few minutes later the green vortex opened and he hung up. He walked through to see everyone there including the kids. The groundbridge closed as soon as he was out of it. He stopped just outside the tunnel and sighed. The others didn't really pay attention. Jack usually came to base on Saturday. They just thought Micheal was off somewhere meeting with an old friend or something.

Optimus and Wheeljack weren't there. Arcee was looking happier and a lot better. She was standing by the wall until she noticed him. Bumblebee was over by the human area playing a video game with them. Bulkhead was nowhere to be seen, but if you listened hard enough you could hear banging sounds from the training room. He was probably in there. Jack walked over to Arcee and motioned for her to come closer. She did so. He explained what had happened. And that Micheal had gone back. "I am sorry, Jack. I know it's disappointing to you." She said gently. "It's okay, 'Cee. It was just the suddenness of it that really got me." She nodded. "Jack, I don't know if he can help, but Optimus is with Wheeljack up top fixing the Jackhammer." Arcee said knowing there was a special bond between the two, but like Optimus didn't know what it was. "Thanks, 'Cee. Are you allowed to go for a ride later?" Jack asked hopefully. "Yes, Ratchet cleared me for rides and some recon, but not action yet. He says I need to rest, but I don't think we should. You're still pretty badly injured, partner. Even though I would be gentle. It would jostle you too much still. Now, go. I'll tell the others." She said gently shoving him along. "Okay I'm going. Thank you."

He went to the elevator and went to the top. When he stepped out, he was about covered in dust from the Jackhammer taking off. After it was gone, Jack lowered his arms from his face to see Optimus sitting at the edge of the mesa watching Jackhammer disappear into the distance. Jack walked up. He stopped and started brushing himself off. "Jeez, mom's gonna have a fit." He muttered as he sat down too. "Is Wheeljack coming back?" Jack asked. "Yes, he always does." Optimus said quoting Bulkhead. Without wanting to beat around the bush, Jack explained that Micheal had left. Optimus looked at the teen. "It was just so sudden." Jack said. "I understand, Jackson. Do the others know?" Optimus asked. "They should by now. Arcee said she would tell them. I don't think I could handle it." Optimus nodded. "At least my ribs aren't bothering me too much. That's a plus, right?" Jack said trying to see a bright side to this. Optimus looked over the landscape and replied with a grin. "Right." Optimus said getting up and walking toward the Cybertronian entrance. He stopped and put his servo on the ground with the palm up in a clear message. Jack quickly got on as the prime walked inside the base. He put him down once they were inside. "Come, Jackson." Optimus said heading to his quarters. They had to walk through the main room. That confused the raven teen. What could the prime want? Did he do something wrong? Jack was so lost in his confusion that he didn't see the pede until was too late.

It all happened so fast it was a blur. Jack's ribs flared in pain making him cry out, when a something bumped hard bumped into his middle from behind. He fell into Optimus' open servo just in time. Jack just lay there on his stomach on the servo dazed. His pain was slowly lessoning, very slowly. He finally tried to sit up when the pain was bearable. He only managed to turn over onto his back, dazed once again from trying to move. He looked up into Optimus' concerned and surprised optics. Jack tried to speak, but it only came out as a mumbled whimper. That was enough for Optimus to snap out of it and look at his team. "What Happened?" He asked slowly. Jack still looked dazed, but it was clearing. Bumblebee was looking frantically at Jack. He beeped frantically and quickly in a clearly panicked voice. It clearly had apologies in it, but Jack was holding his ears. His was getting was getting a headache from the room spinning and the loud beeping. He curled in on himself, in a fatal position. Optimus' eyes softened a little when he saw Bee's frantic state. "Bumblebee! Calm yourself. It is alright. Ratchet, are there any further injuries?" Optimus asked. Ratchet scanned jack and shook his head. "No, he is just stunned. A few minutes of quiet and he should be back to normal." Optimus nodded and turned to a very shameful looking Bumblebee. "It is alright, Bumblebee. There is no harm done. I stand by what I said when we first met the human children. We must watch where we step." Optimus said putting a servo on Bee's shoulder before leaving again.

After he left, Jack seemed to calm down and uncurl himself. "How do you guys get kicked so much. That _hurt_." Jack asked exasperated. "And that was just a bump." He continued with arms in the air. Optimus almost smirked and knocked his knuckles against his metal plating on his chest with a clang as a form of answer. "Metal." Jack interpreted. Optimus nodded. Jack huffed. Sometimes he wished he had metal armor, then maybe he would be able to help in their war. 'But that won't ever happen.' He thought bitterly. Optimus continued on to his quarters. It was a simple room. A large crate that acted as a table that had a few data pads piled on it, a large berth by the wall and a smaller crate against the wall to act as a chair. Optimus put Jack on the 'desk' and went over to his berth for a moment. Jack letting his curiousity get the better of him, walked over to a stray data pad. Jack looked at it for a what felt like a long time to him. Hmm, that's the amount of energon we had. That's the amount we have now. Wow, that's a big difference." Jack mumbled to himself, then let his own words sink in. "I can read your language?!" He asked shocking himself and Optimus, who had come back and was sitting on the smaller crate watching curiously, not wanting to disturb the teen. He was surprised by the sudden outburst. "How can I read that?! I've never learned it before." Jack said still shocked. "I believe the key affected you more than we realized, Jackson." Optimus said holding up the key in three digits in front of the boy. He nodded to it and it shrunk in on itself. Optimus held it out to the teen. Jack frowned. "You're not going to give the matrix up and lose your memories again, are you?" He asked half joking. Optimus almost chuckled. Almost. "No, I believe you have earned the right to safe guard it." Optimus said with a smile which disappeared when Jack frowned and backed away. "What is wrong, Jackson?" Jack narrowed his eyes angrily. He clenched his fists. "Have you ever failed to protect or save someone?" He suddenly asked taking deep breathes to calm himself. Optimus laid the key down. He frowned. "Yes. You are referring to your younger sparkling mate ( **little sibling)**." Optimus stated instead of asked. Jack looked down and nodded before looking up with determined eyes. "I-I'm ready to tell you about him and my dad." Optimus exvented. "Are you sure, Jackson?" He asked calmly. Jack nodded his tears already falling down his face. "I can't hold it in anymore. And you're the only one I think would understand." He said. Optimus nodded and put his servo behind Jack so he could lean on it.

So, with that Jack sat and told Optimus every detail of _that_ night. He poured his heart out to the prime. By the time he was done, he was crying. "I failed! I failed him! Optimus, I didn't protect him!" He was saying over and over again. The prime was feeling secret rage at the teen's creator for causing this youngling so much pain, but he buried it down for now. He scooped the teen up and held him close to his spark. "Jackson, you did all you could in that situation. You protected your brother with all you had and got scarred for it. If you are to blame anyone for this, it is to be your creator. Listen, Jackson, I have fought to protect many a soldier in the war. I have failed many of them. I failed to get to Bumblebee on time, for one. But I have forgiven myself as you must. The guilt will consume you if you do not." He said soothingly. "Can you help me forgive myself? I don't know how." Jack said calming down a bit. Optimus' optics softened and he held the boy closer. "Yes, Jackson. When you need me, I will be there." He said sincerely. Jack smiled feeling lighter than he ever had since that night. "Thanks. I don't know if this means much, but you are like the father I never had, Optimus." Jack said softly. Optimus' eyes widened for a moment. He remembered Prima's words. The answer had come. He smiled fondly down at Jack who was smiling kindly up at him. "It means more than you know, Jackson." Jack smiled wider. Optimus set him down once again. He picked up the key up again and held it out to the boy again. Jack once again backed away. "I am not worthy to hold that." He said uncertainly. Optimus smiled remembering when he had said those very words to the counsel and to Primus himself. Then he smiled wider almost smirking. "You are, more than you know." Jack looked unsure still, but he smiled and held out his hand to take the key. When he had it in his hand, it glowed a bright blue. Jack had to shield his eyes. When he looked again, a strong looking chain was attached to the key, and the key was glowing softly. Somehow Jack felt calm and warm holding it. He looked up at Optimus who had also shielded his optics. "What just happened?" Jack asked confused. "The key will now answer only to you. We do not know what all Vector Sigma does, as such; we do not know what the key does. But one day you will find out. It is imprinted with your DNA now. You wear it around your neck, so it will be near your heart." Optimus said as Jack put it around his neck and it landed above his heart. He put it under his shirt. He looked up at Optimus, and the prime swore he saw himself standing there, with determination a hand over where the key was. "I will not fail you. I will keep this safe and close for as long as I live." He vowed. Then he yawned. Optimus nudged the boy into a laying position gently . Jack smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Optimus. I won't let you down." He said yawning again. Optimus rubbed the boy's back with a digit to relax him, which he did. "I know you won't, Jackson." He said softly. Jack looked up with bleary eyes. The prime then smiled fondly again. "Sleep, Jackson. You deserve it." And Jack slept with a smile on his face. Optimus got up after a while and stretched. He spared a glance at the slumbering teen then he left to check on the others.

He walked in to see Arcee once again being scanned by Ratchet. The children were gone with their guardians. Optimus walked up behind Ratchet. "Old friend." Ratchet turned around. "Yes?" "Please call Nurse Darby, and tell her Jack will be staying here tonight. He needs rest and I would like to keep an optic on him." Optimus said. Ratchet grumbled about being a medic not a messenger, but did as told. "Optimus." The prime turned around from the hall way he was going back down. "Is Jack okay?" Optimus smiled and nodded. "Jackson is fine. He is just in recharge." Optimus reassured continuing on his way.

"Uh, Ratchet, Why is Optimus acting so strange ever since Micheal came here?" Arcee asked. Ratchet turned and actually smiled a little. "He sees Jack as his sparkling. And he just realized it. But don't worry. You are still very much Jack's guardian and partner." Ratchet said softly. "Oh, that's good. Jack told me once that he always wandered what it was like to have a creator. I guess he's finding out. Thank you, Ratchet." Arcee said going back to take a short recharge cycle (nap) on the berth (bed).

Optimus went back to his quarters to find Jack looking around frantically. "Optimus?" He called. Optimus went over and sat on the crate and smiled at the teen. "I am here. What do you need?" He asked. "I-I had a nightmare about that night again." Jack said scooting a little closer to the prime. Optimus once again picked him and held him close to his spark letting the warmth come over him. "You are tired, Jackson. Rest. I am here. I will not leave." Jack nodded and snuggled closer to the warmth. He gripped a piece of chest armor and refused to let go even after he closed his eyes. "Sleep, my son, sleep. I will be here when you wake." Optimus said smiling fondly down at the teen. Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face. Optimus went and lay on his berth. He went into recharge as he brought his servo almost instinctually up over the teen protectively.

 **000000**

 **Okay! I don't know if this story is done. I might do one more chapter. But I am brainstorming ideas for a sequel or a sort of oneshot thing. Or both I don't know. I'm gonna probably not update as often. Maybe once a week. Twice if I feel like it. Thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
